Watch, As I Waver
by Beloved1
Summary: Usagi is tempted by the love of another man. Will she remain faithful to Mamoru, or will she give in to this new temptation... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Watch, As I Waver

Prologue

"I can't believe you're really going," I said just above a whisper. I felt the tears beginning to sting my eyes, and I gripped onto the quilt beneath my hands, trying to hold them back.

I looked up as I heard him walking toward where I sat at the edge of his bed. He looked sad, tired too.

"Usako. We've been through this. I'll only be gone for nine months. It'll be fine."

I could feel his concerned look, though I couldn't see it since my head was down. His hand came under my chin as he forced me to look in his eyes. He smiled softly at me and sighed. God, I loved his smile.

"Usa, just think. We survived somehow before we were together. I know we can do this."

I nodded in agreement. I knew we'd survive this too, but I'd miss him so much.

"I know, Mamo-chan. It's just, I hate the fact that I won't see your face everyday, or be able to kiss you whenever I want," I told him, biting my lip when I finished speaking.

I felt his arms come around me, pulling me close to him. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, causing me to tear up once more.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I inhaled the smell of his hair, his cologne. I loved the way he smelled. "Mamo-chan," I cried, angry at my own weakness, "I'll miss you."

He kissed my temple before pulling me to my feet and saying, "Let's go."

I nodded slowly and followed him out of the apartment.

* * *

The airport was noisy and over-crowded. I silently wished we had more privacy to say good-bye. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Nothing made me feel more beautiful, more special than the way he looked at me. His deep blue eyes could hold so much emotion when he'd let them. Now, they were filled with sorrow, longing, love. I'm sure mine were filled with the same.

I brought my hand to his face and began to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Be sure to bring me back plenty of American souvenirs," I teased as I let my hand rest on his cheek. He captured it with his, and looked into my eyes with an intensity I had never seen.

"When I come back," he said seriously, "I'll bring you ME-all of me. Forever." I held my breath as he went on. "Usako, you've held my heart, my soul for the past thousand years, and you always will. I love you, and..."

He began to fight to take something out of his jacket pocket, and I felt my eyes moisten with emotion and anticipation. He finally won the battle with his jacket, and he held the object in front of me.

"I want you to be my wife, Usako. Marry me." I blinked several times, not sure that I heard right. I looked at him, then at the ring, then at him, then at the ring... Shock. The one word to describe the feeling that was rushing through me was shock.

"Usako?" he asked, worry covering his features.

I looked at him once more, tears in my eyes, and a smile broke across my face as I screamed, "YES!" and threw myself at him.

I could hear his deep laughter as he held me, and I could feel his tears as my faced pressed against his. "I love you, my sweet princess," he chuckled as I hugged him.

In the midst of our "celebration," I heard the final boarding call for his flight. I unconsciously stiffened. Mamoru released me and looked at me tenderly.

"I'll write," he said. I nodded, trying to be brave. "I'll miss you, Usako," he said as he brought his mouth to mine.

I don't know how long we kissed, but it wasn't long enough. He turned to walk to his plane as soon as our kiss ended, not able to look me in the eye. It was a strange feeling, watching him walk away from me. I wanted to call out to him, tell him not to go; but I knew he had to. He had to fulfill this dream. So, I decided to leave, and walk away before I did something rash, but not before looking at my Mamo-chan one more time. And it was at that moment that Mamoru turned and gave me one last longing look.

Well that did it. My composure broke, and I began to cry. I'm sure I looked pathetic to the people making their way through the airport, but I couldn't help crying. I felt that if he left, something was going to change, and in a way I wasn't prepared for.

Once Mamo-chan was out of site, I turned to go home. I couldn't stand to be there any longer. But as I was walking out, something caught my attention. Specifically, the sound of hundreds of screaming girls caught my attention. I was able to stop a hysterical-looking preteen and ask her, "What's going on?"

"Oh my God!" she screamed at me. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"The Three Lights are coming in today! There coming HERE!" she screamed, then began to run in no particular direction at all.

So the Three Lights were here. So what? Like I cared at a time like this. I know I should be ecstatic. I'm engaged! And it is wonderful, but being apart from Mamoru just hurts too much. What's worse, these frantic girls are reallllly starting to annoy me!

"Would you all just get over it and calm down!" I yelled bitterly. "They're just singers and you're ruining my depressed mood!"

Only a few girls actually turned to acknowledge my statement, which made me even angrier. Stupid teenage fanatics...Finally, I reached an outside area of the airport, and hopefully I'd be able gain my sanity back. I sighed loudly in exasperation.

"So you have a problem with the Three Lights?" a male voice asked me.

"No, I just have a problem with the hundreds of crazed teenage girls threatening to trample me in order to get to them," I replied, not bothering to look at the person I was now having a conversation with.

"Hey," he said and I ignored him. "Hello?"

I continued to walk.

"Hey, Odango Atama, why don't you show some respect and actually look at me?"

I stopped in my tracks. No one calls me 'Odango Atama!' No one but Mamoru. I whipped around defensively, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Allow me introduce myself," he said holding out his hand. "My name is Kou Seiya, lead singer of The Three Lights."

Okay, remember the shock I had mentioned earlier? Well, it's back. Maybe not as intensely, but it's still present.

"What? Nothing to say, Odango?" he mocked.

My shock had subsided. "First of all, don't call me Odango!"

He gave me a lopsided smile, "Aw, I think it suites you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I asked him angrily.

"Well, besides the obvious," he said while motioning to my hair, "it's a cute name."

"..."

He laughed at the confused look that must have crossed my face. "A cute name for a cute girl," he stated simply. "Yes, Odango is perfect."

I couldn't say anything, either because of the anger or flattery. Maybe both.

"Well, see you around, Odango," he said before casually walking away.

"What the hell was that all about?" I questioned aloud before turning to FINALLY make my way home.

* * *

I must have sat by my window for hours that night. I wondered what Mamoru was doing. I wondered if he'd be thinking of me every time I was thinking of him. I hoped he would. I could still feel him, stronger than ever, which was a comfort. If I closed my eyes, and concentrated with all my might, I could reach out to him and almost see him.

The following day would be my first day of school—my first day as a junior. I felt so nervous and excited. More so nervous, but still excited. Without Mamoru there to support me, though, my confidence level seemed to drop significantly.

He wasn't there to tell me not to worry, that my first day would be a breeze, that I would have every guy who saw my drooling at me feet. Then he'd get all serious and say something like, "But if I ever catch any of those guys looking at you the wrong way..." And then I'd laugh, and he'd pull me close and kiss me...

"Mamoru, I miss you..." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As I fixed by hair, I cursed the dark smudges under my eyes. I hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. I finished twisting the second bun and looked at my reflection with satisfaction, but there was still one more thing left to do. I decided to start acting my age this year, or at least more maturely, so I finally gave in to buying make-up. That's right. I, Tsukino Usagi, was going to wear make-up. And why not? All of my friends wear make-up, even AMI!

Don't get me wrong; I still preferred a natural look. I just thought I could use a little- enhancement. So, I had recently gone to the store and purchased pressed powder, blush, brown eyeliner (I don't like mascara, so this was my substitute), a pale eye shadow, and a natural toned pink lipstick. I figure, it's enough, but not too much.

The make-up was easy enough to apply-well, all except the eyeliner (that took me quite a while to get the hang of). And once I was finished, I must say I didn't look too bad.

"Usagi! You're going to be late for school!" my mother called up, bringing me out of my stupor.

I scattered down the steps hurriedly. After grabbing my book bag and lunch, I ran off to school. I anticipated my usual collision with Mamo-chan, forgetting he was gone. My pace slowed as I neared school thinking of my love.

As I entered the courtyard, I searched for a familiar face. Ami was most likely already in class studying. Where Makoto and Minako were though, I had no idea.

"Hey, Usagi-chan!" a cheery voice called to me.

I turned toward the voice and smiled broadly. "Naru! How are you?"

"I'm good. I haven't seen you around lately."

I smiled guiltily. "I know. I'm sorry we haven't been spending much time together. I've just been so busy..."

"Yeah, Usagi-chan. I know," she said, looking away.

"Naru..." I said weakly.

"USAGI!"

I winced at the shrill voice screaming my name. "Minako! What is it?" I asked both angrily and worriedly.

"LIGHTS...SCHOOL...SCHOOL...HERE...TODAAAAAYYY!"

"Minako-chan, CALM down," I said, trying to contain my laughter. I watched as she took several deep breaths, then she looked at me seriously.

"Usagi-chan, I was trying to tell you that the Three Lights are starting school HERE TODAAAY!" she finished, screaming. I rolled my eyes, while Naru joined Minako in her screaming fit.

Then, suddenly, I had a realization. And yes, I DO know what 'realization' means. If the three lights were coming to school here, then so was that jackass I met yesterday.

"Minako, are ALL of the Lights going to school here?"

"Oh, Usagi! Yes, ALL of the Lights will be here, so take your pick, girl! I call Yaten!" she screamed enthusiastically.

"Minako! I HAVE a boyfriend!" I scolded her. "Besides, I was just wondering if that obnoxious Kou Seiya was going to come here."

"Usagi!" Minako scolded. "How can you say that about one of the dreamiest men alive!"

"Yes, Odango. How can you?" a new voice asked.

I knew who it was, and Minako's hanging jaw only confirmed it.

"I don't think I was talking to you, Seiya. And DON"T call me Odango!" I said, turning my nose up at him.

"So this is how it's going to be between us, Odango?" he asked, noticing my scowl at the use of the dreadful nickname. "Oh...so you're still upset about my name for you? I thought I explained why it fits you so perfectly,"he teased, pulling playfully at one of my pigtails.

Unbelievably, I blushed! I was so angry with myself for letting him get to me!

"See, I knew you liked it," he teased again. "I'll see you later, Odango."

I clenched my fists angrily as he walked away. "That creep..." I muttered.

"My name's Minako!" Minako yelled, waving futilely after Seiya was out of sight. I shook my head at her and rolled my eyes.

"So you finally found you voice?" I taunted her. "Ya know, I coulda used some help there!"

"Usagi, this is HUGE!" she yelled, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"He is totally into you!"

"WHAT?" I screamed. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Usagi-chan! Are you that dense? He definitely likes you!" she reprimanded.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan. He WAS flirting with you," Naru added.

"You're both crazy and we have to get to class," I declared, grabbing them each by an arm and dragging them behind me.

* * *

You'd think that once in class, I would have escaped any further encounters with Kou Seiya that day, but someone in the heavens doesn't seem to like me.

Minako, Naru, and I found our new classroom and entered it excitedly. I spotted Ami and Makoto immediately, and we walked over to join them.

"Hey, guys!" I chirped.

"What's up, Usagi-chan?" Makoto said smiling.

"Hi, Usagi. When did you get here?" Ami asked.

"Just a little while ago," I replied as my attention traveled from Ami to the back of the classroom. There was a large group of girls huddled around a desk. I looked around the rest of the classroom and noticed that the boys were all seated, but were eyeing the back of the classroom curiously.

"One of them must be in our class..." I muttered to myself.

"Hmm?" Makoto questioned, hearing my mumbling "Oh, yeah. Seiya is in OUR class. How amazing is that?"

"Not very," responded grimly.

The girls began to scuttle around the desk, and Seiya soon emerged from the group. He spotted me almost instantly and smiled cockily. I turned my head quickly and sat in the desk I was standing next to. I heard someone slide into the desk behind me, followed by, "Pretending you don't know me, Odango?"

I spun around angrily in my desk, "I know you don't seem to care, but I do have a name."

"And what would that be?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Usagi," I told him quietly.

"It's a beautiful name," he said, causing me to blush once more, "but I still like Odango better."

I scowled at him angrily and turned my back on him. 'Why, of all the nerve...' I muttered mentally. Then I stiffened slightly as I felt two hands fall upon my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," Seiya whispered into my ear, and I felt a chill run down my spine.

He removed his hands and sat back in his chair while I remained facing forward and unable to stop the strange smile that was forming on my lips. I peeked back over my shoulder at him, and he smiled at me brightly. Surprisingly, I simply smiled back and then returned my attention toward the front of the classroom.

"So, Usagi-chan, where were you yesterday? I called you like seven times!" Minako whined.

"I had to take Mamo-chan to the airport," I told her looking down at my hands.

"Oh, Usagi-chan. I forgot," Minako said compassionately. "And he didn't even say good-bye to any of us!" she then shouted, suddenly outraged. "Hey, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, did you know that Mamoru left yesterday!"

The two girls walked over to my desk. "That's right," Ami said thoughtfully. "How are you holding up, Usagi-chan?"

"I'm okay," I said trying to smile.

"Who's Mamoru?" a voice asked from behind me.

Minako jumped at the chance to talk to Seiya. "Oh, he's Usagi's boyfriend, and they're way serious."

"Boyfriend?" he asked me, sounded somewhat defeated.

"Yes. He left yesterday to attend college in America," I informed him quietly.

"Wow. You know, America's awfully far."

"Just what are you implying?" I asked him accusingly.

"It's just that long distance relationships don't usually last," he finished.

I felt close to tears when Makoto broke into the conversation. "Usagi and Mamoru can get through anything, though. Hell, after all they've been through, this should be a breeze!"

I smiled at her appreciatively, and she smiled back knowingly. Our bonding was interrupted, however, by Ami asking, "Usagi, what is that?"

"What?" Minako asked innocently.

"THAT!" Ami yelled pointing at my hand.

"OH MY GOD! Usagi! Did he ask you to MARRY him!" Minako screamed.

"WHAT? When!" Makoto yelled.

Minako roughly grabbed my arm, forcing my hand into the air. "LOOK!" she yelled.

My friends were causing a MAJOR scene, which was incredibly humiliating.

"GUYS!" I yelled back at them. "Calm down! You're embarrassing me!" I finished, wailing.

"You're engaged?" Seiya asked from behind me.

I smiled at him uncomfortably. "Uhh, yup."

"Wow! I'm sooo happy for you, Usagi-chan!" Minako bellowed. "We're going to have a wedding!" She yelled, then threw her hand in the air. "I call maid of honor!"

"Minako-chan! You can't just 'CALL' maid of honor!" Makoto reprimanded. "Besides, everyone knows that I'LL be Usagi-chan's maid of honor!"

I put my head down on my desk, mortified at the commotion they were causing. My friends were definitely one of a kind.

* * *

After meeting my new sensei and a LONG day of classes, I was more than ready to go home. I had not expected the girls to react to my engagement the way they did, that's for sure! I was going to meet them later at the temple to celebrate and to tell Rei the happy news. Thinking of how supportive they were all being, I sighed contentedly.

"You know, you could have told me," a voice interrupted my walk home.

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning to face Seiya.

"You could have told me that you were engaged," he said seriously.

I looked at him strangely, "I didn't know I was obligated."

"Well it was obvious I was interested in you, so you could have at least told me so I could stop making a fool of myself," he huffed.

"You're-interested, in me?" I asked blushing.

"Well, I WAS. No use wasting my time now, though..." he said coldly.

"Hey! That's a really rude thing to say, and just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean we can't still be friends!" I yelled angrily.

"Friends?" he asked me, seemingly surprised.

"Sure. Why not?"

He smiled slowly, "Okay then, FRIEND, why don't you show me what's fun around here?"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and turned to start walking again. "Fine. Why don't we start with the Crown Arcade and Parlor? You can buy me a milkshake."

"Oh, can I? Thank you, your highness, for bestowing that great honor upon me," he drawled, and I smiled secretly at the irony of the statement.

"Any time," I answered giggling.

* * *

We entered the Crown, greeted by the chatter of teenagers and the clinking of dishes. I glanced around, searching for a booth.

"Aha!" I cheered triumphantly. "I spotted one," I finished, dragging him to the empty booth. Just as we were about to sit down, though, the girls in the arcade spotted US. Well, more accurately, they spotted Seiya.

"OH MY GOD!" one girl screamed, "It's Kou Seiya!" This was followed a chorus of screams from the rest of the female population in the arcade. I sank back in the booth as they crowded around our table.

"So, Seiya," one of the 'groupies' started, "how do you like Juuban so far?"

"I like it," he said nodding. Then he looked toward me and added, "A lot."

Then Umi, a girl from my class, turned to talk to me. "Jeez, Usagi! I see you're keeping Seiya all to yourself! Save some for us! Besides, you already have a boyfriend. And a gorgeous one to boot!" she huffed.

"Uh...sorry, Umi," I said nervously to the angry girl. "Seiya and I are just friends, so he's fair game for you," I finished, smiling mischievously at Seiya.

Seiya swallowed uneasily, "Now, now, Usagi. You know I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. Sorry girls," he finished turning to his fan club. This was followed by a unanimous expression of "awww's" and "boo-hoo's" and I felt the need to roll my eyes.

"Now, if you girls don't mind," he went on, "I would like to have an ice cream with my friend."

Gradually, the crowd diminished until Seiya and I were left alone. I began to nervously tear apart a paper napkin that was on our table. What were we supposed to do now? An awkward silence fell between us.

"So..." I began uncomfortably, "why did you and your brothers decide to move to Juuban?"

"Well, we had never really had any formal schooling besides that of tutors. And, personally, I wanted to see what it was like to attend school like a NORMAL teenager," he replied. "I kind of felt like I was missing out, you know? We were taking a break from touring anyway, so I figured, 'why not?' This gives me a chance to relax, meet new people, and learn all at the same time," he finished thoughtfully.

"Well, that's understandable, but why Juuban of all places?" I inquired.

He looked at me a moment before responding, "I don't know, Usagi-chan. I guess I just felt drawn here," he said smiling at me. "Besides, my brothers and I have always loved Tokyo, and Juuban is such a nice area."

"Yes, it is," I replied before looking around the arcade absently. Then, I looked back at Seiya and smiled playfully, "So, are you going to buy me a milkshake, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Waiter," he called, signaling Motoki to come over to our table.

"What can I get you?" Motoki asked automatically, not noticing my presence.

"Well, I'll have a small vanilla ice cream, and the lady would like a large chocolate shake," Seiya finished gesturing to me.

Motoki glanced up from his note pad and realized I was there. "Oh, Usagi-chan! I didn't even see you there!" he said sheepishly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Motoki-san. You?" I asked smiling.

"Oh, me? I'm great. Did you see Mamoru-kun off yesterday?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. He should be unpacking as we speak..." I said trying to hold my smile. Motoki must have noticed my change in attitude, as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is unpacking-and thinking about how much he misses his girlfriend," he said smiling.

I smiled gratefully at him, then turned to Seiya. "Actually, Seiya, could we do this some other time. I'm not feeling all that well."

"Oh. Sure, Usagi," I heard him reply.

I didn't take the time to look at his expression, as I got up instantly and left the arcade. I quickened my pace as I neared my home, wanting nothing more than too crawl into my bed and cry myself to sleep. A strong gust of wind blew past me, blowing back my hair forcefully. I shivered from the cool air and wrapped my arms around myself. Looking up at the sky, I could see the storm clouds that were quickly approaching and I decided to run the remaining three blocks to my house.

As I reached my front walkway there was a sudden downpour, and the sheets of rain instantly soaked me. I fumbled with my book bag while trying to dig my house key out from within. Some seconds later, I clumsily forced the key into the keyhole and rushed into the house. I peeled off my now-soaked shoes and socks and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. As I began to take off my wet clothes I turned on the shower faucet. I took out the hairpins holding up my odangos and ran a quick comb through my hair before stepping into the shower.

I let the hot water pour over me and closed my eyes. I felt the tears I'd been holding in begin to seep out from beneath my closed lids. I let out a shuddering breath before hastily wiping my tears away. Inhaling slowly and deeply, I put my chin up and sucked back any sadness I'd been feeling. I slowly opened my eyes, and shortly after, the first sob escaped my lips. This was followed by a second, then a third, and so on...

To be completely honest, I didn't fully understand why I was so upset at that moment. I mean, of course I missed Mamoru, but it wasn't like we weren't going to be together again in the spring. I knew we were, or at east I thought we were. At least I think I thought we were...Maybe that's why I was so scared. Everything felt so uncertain. But it seemed so crazy to feel that way. Mamoru had just proposed the day before! So, in a way, it was like everything was finally set in stone. Wasn't it?

After I had gotten a good amount of crying out of my system, I dried off and wrapped myself in my robe. Before leaving the bathroom, I went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I glance at my reflection briefly and took note of how red my eyes were. I just groaned and made my way to my bedroom. After entering, I closed the door behind me and slumped against it.

"Usagi-chan? Are you alright?"

Startled, I quickly straightened my stance. "Oh, Luna," I began with a sigh, "you scared me. I'm fine," I lied, not looking her in her feline eyes.

Luna furrowed her crescent-moon-spotted brow. "Are you sure?" she prodded.

"Yes, Luna!" I said irately. "I-I'm just...tired!" I finished with a huff.

Sensing it was time to back off, Luna simply said, "Alright, Usagi. But if you need to talk..." and then padded her way out of the room.

After Luna was gone, I took a long, hard look at my bed. It was so tempting at that moment, but I decided to ignore my desire for unconsciousness. Instead, I walked over to my desk, feet dragging, and sat down. I stared at the blank piece of paper for close to fifteen minutes before I started writing. I wanted to tell him so much of what I was feeling, but I had to be careful of what I wrote and how I wrote it. I didn't want to make things harder for Mamoru. It had been difficult enough for him to decide to leave.

Forty-five minutes and several drafts later, I finally finished the letter:

** Dear Mamo-chan,

I can't believe you've only been gone for a day. It feels like so much longer...I hope your flight was comfortable. How long did it take you to get to the airport in Boston? Not too long, I hope. This is hard for me, to write to you like this. I'm not sure what I should say. It's so much easier to just talk in person...Have you met any friends yet, or do you have a roommate? I'd imagine it'd be strange for you to live with someone after you've lived alone for so long, but it could be good for you. I miss you. I know you just left, but I do miss you already. I can't wait to see you again. Remember that I love you always, and don't study too hard. Write back soon.

Forever Yours,

Usako **

I folded the letter neatly and put it in an envelope. I then carefully wrote the address that Mamoru had left me on the envelope as tidily as I could. I stared at the address blankly. He was so far away...

Suddenly, an obnoxious beeping sound pulled me from my thoughts. I pulled my communicator out from my book bag and answered it.

"Usagi here."

"Usagi-chan!" a shrill voice yelled angrily. "I thought you were coming over!" Rei demanded.

"Sorry, Rei-chan. I'm not feeling well," I said quietly.

Her eyes softened on the small screen. "Well," she began, trying to sound gruff, "you should have called to let us know you weren't coming. You had me, I mean, US worried."

"Sorry, Rei," I smiled at her. "I'll stop by after school tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Just make sure you show up!" she yelled just before signing off.

I set my communicator down slowly and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again, they immediately fixed themselves upon my bed. I groggily walked over and practically collapsed upon my mattress. Lazily, I pulled the covers over myself, and began to drift to sleep. I need nothing more at that moment than to forget my distress in the unconsciousness of slumber. So I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I hadn't imagined that just knowing Mamo-chan was gone would make even the most simple of tasks difficult. I found it hard to get out of bed every day, to brush my hair, even to eat! Unsurprisingly, I also found it nearly impossible to smile. But I smiled, nonetheless. And I got out of bed, and brushed my hair, and ate...

It had been just over a week since he'd left, and it didn't seem to be getting any easier. I was already fed up with school, and I could tell I was becoming more distant from my friends-well, all except one 'friend'...

* * *

It was twenty minutes until lunch, and I sat with my head against my desk as Sensei babbled on about some mathematical formula. His voice was drifting farther and farther away, and I was nearly asleep when I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. I winced and my head involuntarily shot up, drawing a disapproving glare from my Sensei. I peered behind me and gave Seiya a narrow-eyed look.

"What?" he questioned quietly with a disgustingly innocent look on his face.

I glared at him again and turned back toward the front of the class. Minutes later, I felt another hard tug on one of my ponytails. I turned around and mushed my mouth in annoyance.

"You're like a five-year-old!" I whispered harshly.

"Tsukino-san! Do you have a seizure disorder that I am unaware of, or are you just rude!" Sensei yelled at me.

I felt my face flush as I shook my head. "No, Sensei," I responded quietly. "Gomen nasai."

He frowned at me angrily then returned his attention to the chalkboard. Just as he started writing, however, the lunch bell rang. I sighed in relief and stood to make my way to the cafeteria.

Just as I was at the door, though, I heard Sensei say, "I will see you at 3:00 this afternoon for detention, Tsukino-san."

"Hai, Sensei," I muttered.

Seiya laughed behind me at my punishment—that is until Sensei added, "You too, Kou-san."

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and all of the students shuffled hurriedly out of the room. 'All of the students but me and Seiya!' I thought bitterly.

"You two sit quietly and behave yourselves," Sensei began, "I have some quick errands to run. I will be returning shortly," he finished as he exited the room.

As soon as the teacher was out of sight I tuned angrily toward Seiya. "I could just kill you! It's Friday afternoon and I'm stuck in detention because of you!"

"Now, now, Odango. You know you can't prove I was the one who pulled your hair," he stated, wagging a finger at me.

I let out a huff of anger, then a frustrated sigh. "You are so immature!"

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Where as you're wise beyond your years," he replied smugly.

I only scowled in response. We sat in utter silence until the Sensei finally dismissed us at ten of four. I walked briskly out of the room, and Seiya was right at my heels.

"So, wanna do something?" he asked, nudging me playfully on the shoulder.

I look over at him and rolled my eyes. "Sure," I responded flatly. I looked at him as we walked from the corner of my eye. He had a victorious smirk on his face, and I tried not to smile.

"You are so infuriating," I told him, and we continued to walk.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later we ended up at the park. A warm breeze tosseled my hair, and I squinted my eyes as I looked out over the lake, the sun reflecting brightly off its surface. The park was full of people- young adults walking their dogs, children playing, lovers walking hand-in-hand. I leered at the latter jealously, wishing Mamoru were here with me to enjoy this beautiful day.

"I see an empty bench over there," Seiya said, pointing.

I blinked out of my stupor and replied, "Okay. Would you like to sit?"

"Yeah, let's go," Seiya replied, as he absently grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the bench.

As his skin touched mine, I felt a small spark. I could feel the heat rising to my face, and I could only imagine how red my cheeks were at that moment. Feeling self-conscious and uncomfortable, I pushed the feeling down into the pit of my stomach and fixed my eyes on the ground as he toted me across the park.

"Ahhh, this is nice," Seiya sighed as he plopped onto the bench. "Why don't you join me?" he asked, patting the space next to him on the bench.

"Uh...okay," I replied hesitantly. I slowly lowered myself onto the bench, questioning whether or not it was a good idea to come here with Seiya.

"So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours?" Seiya asked bluntly.

The question surprised me, and I stammered a bit, "Uh, well...His name is Mamoru. He's 19, and very smart," I began. "We've been together for two years now, at least in this life..." I trailed off absently.

"Huh?" Seiya questioned, looking confused.

"Uh, nothing!" I quickly replied, feeling stupid for my slip up.

"So two years, huh? So I guess you guys are pretty close?" he continued.

"Yes. Mamoru has always protected me. He watches out for me, and I do the same for him. He's an orphan, so I'm the only family he's got. I try to be the best family possible," I replied sincerely. "I miss him very much."

"Wow. I would feel lucky to find someone who cared for me like that," he said as he looked at me. "Mamoru is a very lucky man," he finished, looking at he seriously.

I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, and wondered if there was something more behind his statement.

Seiya suddenly shifted his body so that he was facing me. I jumped slightly at his movement. A slow smirk formed on his lips, and I began to feel nervous. 'What on earth is he thinking,' I pondered.

"You should have seen your face when Sensei reprimanded you in class today," he suddenly chuckled.

Completely forgetting my nerves, I glared back at him, irritated. "You baka! I thought we were supposed to be friends! You seem to LIKE getting me in trouble. Some friend you are!" I huffed, turning my nose up at him.

Seiya laughed even harder, making me even madder! "Oh come on, Odango! At least I stayed and kept you company in detention. Now that's the sign of a true friend," he giggled, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I crossed my arms in response, turning even more away from him and giving him the silent treatment.

"Usagi! Don't be that way," he smiled, creeping his hand over to tickle my side.

I jumped and let out a small shriek in response. I turned to Seiya, whose face now wore an evil smile. "Are you ticklish, Odango?"

"No! No, not me!" I said nervously, waving my hands and inching away slowly.

"Are you sure?" he continued, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, hee-hee, yes. I'm sure..." I lied.

Seiya quickly lunged forward, fingers drawn, and proceeded to tickle the living daylights out of me. Shrieking, I fell backward onto the bench, arms flailing and laughing uncontrollably.

"No! No, Please!" I huffed in between laughter. "Please, I'll do anything!"

Seiya suddenly paused, and I was utterly aware of our provocative position. There I was lying on my back on a park bench, Seiya on top of me with one leg wrapped around his body.

"Anything?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Pervert!" I yelled, throwing him off of me and onto the ground. He groaned as his body hit the ground with a thud, and I found it impossible not to giggle.

Seiya jumped up quickly, reclaiming his space on the bench, and let out a contented sigh. "I like making you laugh, Odango," he said simply as he turned to me and smiled.

I simply smiled back.

* * *

I found myself walking home from the park about a half-hour later. Seiya and I had said our "goodbyes" as I headed home for dinner. As I walked, a small smile found its way to my lips. 'Seiya is such a moron,' I thought giggling to myself. I thought of how sweet he was to cheer me up today. My smile got bigger.

The thought of his hand in mine suddenly popped into my head. I stopped in my tracks, thinking of how my hand had tingled as his fingers brushed against my palm. I shook my head in an attempt to push the thought from my mind. I continued my walk, my mind silenced, at least temporarily.

As I returned home, the smell of baked chicken greeted my senses and my mouth began to water. I was eager to eat, but I had one pit stop to make before joining my family at the dinner table. I rushed over to the small oak table that rested against the wall in the foyer. I impatiently shuffled through the pile of letters, bills, and junk mail searching for the one thing that could truly lift my spirits. As I scanned the parcels I envisioned that envelope I so desperately wished to see—crisp and white, my name scrolled across its surface. I sighed dejectedly as no such envelope was found. I continued to stare blankly at the disappointing pile on the oak table before me, sadness filling my heart.

"Usagi?"

I blinked. "Yes, Mom?"

"Dinner is ready, dear," she replied.

"Oh. I'm not very hungry," I told her, not meeting her gaze. I turned to walk upstairs, and my mother's hand caught my arm.

"Give it time, Usagi. I'm sure he'll write soon," she told me with a soft smile on her face.

I forced a smile onto my own lips, "Thanks, Mom," I responded, and continue to walk up the stairs.

I entered my bedroom and quickly removed my uniform only to replace with the pair of pajamas I seemed to be living in since Mamoru left. The warmth of my bed was the only thing that had brought me comfort all week. 'That is, until today… ' I thought, blushing slightly. I pulled out my stationary and prepared to write what would be my third letter to Mamo-chan.

**Dear Mamo-chan,

I hope Harvard is treating you well! I miss you, and I must admit that I am beginning to worry. I have not heard from you yet. I'm sure you are very busy getting settled and studying for your classes, but I hope I hear from you soon. Things in Juuban are fine, but it's not the same here without you. School is boring as ever, but I've made some new friends. I can't wait to hear from you. Please write soon.

Yours,

Usagi**

I addressed the letter and placed it on my nightstand to be mailed in the morning. I lazily rolled into bed and threw the covers over myself. After staring at the ceiling for several minutes, I closed my eyes, concentrating hard. I opened myself up, reaching out to Mamoru, desperate to feel our link. I felt a slight tingle in my core and my eyes flew open. It was him, I felt him. But strangely, and terrifyingly, our link already felt weaker. It had only been a week, and I already felt he was fading away from me. I shut my eyes again hoping I would hear from him soon. I NEEDED to hear from him…

* * *

I extended my limbs languidly, challenging some of Luna's best stretches. The morning sun streamed in over my bed, and I closed my eyes tightly in an attempt to block it out for a few more moments. I rolled over and glared at my alarm clock. It was 11:00am. Letting out a huff of hot breath, I forced myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

After a long hot shower, I fixed my hair and threw on a sun dress and a light cardigan. I was feeling antsy and decided to get out of the house for a bit. I traipsed down the steps and headed to the kitchen to grab a muffin. As I searched the basket of breakfast treats, there was a knock at the door. I paused a moment, waiting to see if my mother would answer the door, but upon hearing a second knock, I scurried to the front door. I pulled the door open and was shocked with who I found standing on the other side.

"Seiya?" I asked surprised.

"Odango," he smiled brightly."So this is your house?"

"Um, yes. How did you know where I live?

Seiya smiled sheepishly, "I, uh, looked you up. That doesn't make me some kind of stalker, does it?"

"No," I giggled. "I guess not. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought maybe you would like to spend the day together?"

I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise.

Seiya chuckled, "Nothing funny, Odango. I needed a day out with a friend, and I figured you'd do."

"Gee thanks," I dead panned.

"Well then," he continued, extending his arm, "shall we?"

Purposely ignoring his gesture, I breezed past him then turned back and called, "Let's go!"

"Wait up, Odango!" Seiya yelled as he trotted after me.

I smirked to myself, but continued my pace. I suddenly felt a tug on one of my pigtails and I yelped in surprise.

"Slow down, would you?" Seiya laughed. "Where are we even going?"

"I dunno," I replied nonchalantly, "why don't we head to the mall?"

"Oh that's a great idea, Odango," he drawled. "Let's take the teen pop star to a mall swarming with girls."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "Besides if you do get attacked by a mob of screaming girls, I can protect you," I said, flashing him a cheesy grin.

"Well, I guess that will have to do," he winked. "To the mall it is!"

* * *

We arrived at the mall about twenty minutes later. The automatic doors parted in a "swish" and we entered the building, greeted by the buzz of chattering shoppers. We instantly received surprised stares from the many girls who recognized Seiya, and a few brave individuals came forward to ask for an autograph. After Seiya obliged the fans, we moved on to do some shopping.

"Where to first?" I questioned eagerly.

"Let's check out that store," Seiya responded pointing to an expensive jewelry store.

"For what?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

Seiya rolled his eyes, "It's my manager's birthday next week. I thought I could get her a bracelet, or a pair of earrings, or something. You can help me pick out something nice."

"Oh," I simply replied as I followed him into the store.

"Welcome Kou-san," a snooty and overzealous sales woman greeted us. "How can we help you today?" The sales staff proceeded to show us various pieces of jewelry, from sapphire earrings to ruby bracelets.

"What do you think about this one?" Seiya asked me holding up a clunky emerald bracelet.

I scrunched my nose and said, "Nuh-uh," and he dismissed it.

"Well what about these?" he continued pointing to a pair of topaz earrings.

"Eh, there okay," I said.

"Well 'okay' is not really the reaction I'm going for, Odango. Hmmm, what about these?" he asked holding up a pair of pearl earrings with diamond accents.

My eyes grew wide as I breathed, "They're beautiful."

"I think we have a winner," Seiya declared, gesturing to the saleswoman to wrap up the earrings.

"They're a good choice," I assured him as I absently ran my fingers along the smooth glass of the display case. I roamed from display to display, suddenly coming to a halt when a particular piece caught my eye.

"See something you like?" questioned Seiya.

"Huh?" I responded dumbly. "Oh, no. I just thought this necklace was very pretty," I told him, pointing to it in the display case.

"Miss," Seiya called, waving to the saleswoman, "can we see this necklace?"

"Seiya!" I yelled at him, "I can't afford something like this!"

"Come on, Odango. The best part of coming to an expensive jewelry store is trying on jewelry you'll never be able to afford," he teased. "Just try it on—for fun."

"Oh fine," I sighed. The woman handed me the necklace, and I shakily brought it to my throat. It was a simple diamond solitaire, pear shaped, set in white gold. It was stunning.

"Simple, yet beautiful," Seiya stated. "I think it suits you."

I handed the necklace back to the saleswoman with a "thank you." Seiya collected his purchase and we moved onto the next store.

We wandered in and out of clothing stores, a book store, and even a toy store before stepping in to the music store. The walls of the store were lined with rows of sheet music and hanging guitars. We made our way to the back of the store to find a baby grand piano on display, and Seiya slid onto its bench.

"What are you doing?" I asked coyly.

"I wanted to try this thing out," he responded as he began to play a funky jazz melody on its keys. He abruptly stopped and turned to me saying, "Here, come sit down. I want you to hear something."

I timidly slid onto the piano bench next to him, and he began to play a slow, haunting piece. My breath caught at both his skill and the song's beauty as he played. I felt lost for a few moments as I watched his fingers glide over the black and white keys, each note he played causing chills to run up my spine.

Before I knew it the song was over and Seiya turned to me, a shy smile on his face. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, still a little dazed. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad you think so," he simply replied.

"Did you write that?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes," he nodded. "Just a few days ago," he told me and my eyes widened in surprised.

"What's it called?"

He chuckled a bit. "Well I haven't officially named it, but I was thinking of calling it 'Angry Girl Screaming in an Airport.'"

"Huh?" I questioned before realizing he was talking about me on the day we first met. "Hey!" I yelled, not truly insulted. More, I was unnerved that he may have written such a beautiful song about ME.

Seiya laughed in response and we headed out of the store. We cut through the food court and were headed for the exit, when I spotted something that made me squeal in excitement. It was the large fountain the adorned the center of the mall. I reached into my pocket searching for a penny. I pulled out a pile of coins, and after rummaging through what appeared to be mostly silver, I found a bright copper coin.

I grabbed Seiya's arm and began to drag him in the direction of the fountain. "Come on!" I demanded.

"Odango? Where are we going? I thought we were going to leave?" Seiya asked confused.

"We are," I assured him, "but first I want to make a wish!"

We reached the edge of the fountain and I held out my hand with the penny resting in my palm. I closed my eyes tightly, and concentrated with all my might. 'I wish that Mamoru will write me a letter today,' I said to myself, hoping with all my heart. Just as I was about to release the penny from my hand, Seiya playfully slapped the penny out of my palm teasing, "She wishes for an ice cream sundae!"

I watched the coin hit the water with a tiny slash, and I instantly felt the anger rise in the pit of my stomach. "Seiya! You baka! Now my wish won't come true!" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Sure it will," he smirked, "I'll buy you that ice cream sundae right now."

"That's not what I—ohhhh! Never mind! I'm just going to get my penny back so I can re-do my wish!" I declared stepping onto the edge of the fountain. I searched the various coins below, and when I found what I believed to be MY penny, I shouted, "Ah-ha! There it is!"

Seiya rolled his eyes, "You can't possibly tell which one was yours, Odango."

"Can too!" I pouted, and then began to bend over to retrieve my coin. However, in classic Usagi fashion, I bent down too far and began to slip into the fountain. I yelped as I descended toward the water.

Seiya's arms wrapped around my wait almost instantly, and he pulled be backward toward him—or on top of him, to be more accurate. My body hit Seiya's forcefully and we both fell to the ground. As we struggled to get up, my ponytails strewn everywhere, we were suddenly blinded by the flashing of cameras. I blinked, my mouth hanging open in shock, as the paparazzi took picture after picture of Seiya and I in a rather compromising position.

"Oh shit," Seiya and I said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Usagi?" Rei-chan yelled angrily. "What the hell is THIS?" she shouted, slamming the news paper on to the table.

I had just arrived at the temple for our weekly Senshi meeting to be greeted by four questioning faces and a newspaper with my picture on the cover. I threw my hands over my eyes, trying to block out the photo—out of sight, out of mind.

"Well?" Rei prodded.

I parted the fingers of my left hand and peered through to peek at the dreadful picture. There I was, dumbfounded expression on my face, sprawled on top of Seiya like some sort of spaz! "Ugggghhh!" I groaned exasperatedly, and I snatched up the paper from the table. Then, my eye traveled to the bold headline, which read, 'CRAZED TEEN ATTACKS POP STAR IN SHOPPING MALL.'

"What?" I yelled angrily. "I am not CRAZED!" I wailed. Then I pouted, "I'm just clumsy."

"Well we know that, Usagi-baka! But what does that have to do with this picture?" Rei continued, and Makoto, Minako, and Ami stared at me, eagerly waiting for my response.

"I slipped and fell on top of Seiya!" I hollered. "Then before I knew, paparazzi appeared and took all these photos," I finished with a sniffle.

Mako-chan and Minako-chan tried to visibly contain their laughter, to no avail. Ami-chan simply shook her head, and said, "Oh, Usagi-chan…"

"This is so embarrassing!" I cried.

"It could be worse, Usagi," Rei smirked, "at least your underwear isn't showing." She then pulled the paper to her face and inspected it closely. "Or is it?" she questioned.

"What!" I yelled grabbing the paper from her.

"Gotcha!" she teased, sticking her tongue out at me.

I just wailed in response…

* * *

I walked nervously to school on Monday morning, my debut on the front page of the Sunday paper still on my mind. 'Maybe no one from school saw it,' I thought to myself hopefully, but I knew it was unlikely. As I neared the school grounds my heart began to beat faster. I took a deep breath and briskly made my way to my classroom.

I turned the cool metal handle of the door, and stepped into the classroom. Instantly, I was met with countless stares, whispers, and even giggles. My face felt warm, red with embarrassment. I was ready to crawl into a hole when I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. The girls in the classroom gasped in surprise.

"Can you believe it," Seiya chuckled, "we've created a scandal."

"It's not funny!" I reprimanded him. "Everyone thinks I'm some sort of psycho fan now!"

"No, you're not a psycho fan," Seiya stated. "You're just so unbelievably attracted to me that you can't keep your hands off me."

I gasped in annoyance and threw his arm off of my shoulders. "You wish!" I yelled, turning toward him angrily.

"Well…" he replied, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Seiya! Knock it off," I whispered harshly at him.

I stomped over to my seat, stealing a glance at the girls. Ami was blushing, Minako's mouth was hanging open, and Makoto's eyebrows were raised.

"What?" I questioned dumbly.

"Uhh, nothing," Makoto said, snapping the girls out of it.

I looked over at Seiya, who had plopped down in the seat next to me, and he responded with a wink. I turned my nose up at him and tried to focus on erasing the last forty-eight hours from my memory.

* * *

The lunch bell rang about three hours later, and the girls and I stood to make our way to the cafeteria. We found an empty table and sat down. The girls took out their lunches, and I made my way to the front of the room to buy a lunch. I was so preoccupied and nervous this morning that I had walked out of the house without my lunch! I quickly purchased some food and made my way back to the table. As I approached, I overheard the girls talking, their backs to me.

"I know," gasped Minako. "Did you see the way he was looking at her!"

"It's probably nothing, you guys. We shouldn't gossip," reprimanded Ami.

"I don't know," interjected Makoto, "I you ask me I think there's something—"

"What are you guys talking about?" I cut in, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Uh, um, nothing," Minako stammered, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Yeah," Makoto replied nervously. "Just some show we saw on TV."

Before I had a chance to probe any further, Seiya suddenly plopped down at our table. "Mind if I join you ladies?" he asked smoothly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Minako giggled nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "Just try not to drive me crazy."

Seiya laughed deeply. "Ditto," he replied, suggesting I caused something in him very different from annoyance.

I would have blushed had Ami not cut in abruptly, "So Seiya, how are your studies coming?"

"Um, very well, thank you," he responded. "I actually came over here to discuss something very different from school work," he continued. "We're throwing a small concert down town this Saturday, and I thought maybe you girls would like to come?"

Minako had hearts in her eyes immediately. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," Seiya went on. "I'll get you guys the tickets. You can even come by an hour early and I'll show you around the arena, you can watch the sound check, and meet my brothers."

"That sounds awesome!" cheered Makoto.

"We're also having a small party following the concert, if you guys would like to attend," he told us.

"Can our friend Rei come too?" I asked, not wanting her to be left out.

"Sure," he replied, smiling at me.

"This all sounds wonderful," Ami began, "but shouldn't we be studying this weekend?"

"AMI!" Makoto, Minako, and I yelled. "We're going!"

* * *

The rest of the week was slow and uneventful. I trudged home from school on Friday afternoon, exhausted and grateful the weekend was here. I entered my house and checked the mail, just as I had done every day this week. Still nothing. 'So much for the power of wishing wells,' I thought bitterly. I then blushed thinking of the incident with Seiya by the fountain.

With a groan I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. What had been a constant feeling of loneliness and despair, was suddenly replaced with anger.

"Still nothing!" I shouted to myself, pacing around my bedroom. "I can't believe that I have written six letters and have not received a SINGLE reply! He can't be THAT busy! He can't take five minutes out of his day to write a three sentence letter? Screw the letters! How about a phone call? Something! ANYTHING!" I yelled in frustration.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked nervously from the corner of my bedroom.

I plopped down onto my bed dejectedly. "Sorry, Luna," I told her with a sigh.

She walked toward me slowly. "Still no word from Mamoru?"

I shook my head. The anger faded, and I was filled with sadness once again. "I just don't understand, Luna."

"Usagi-chan," she replied, concerned, as she rubbed up against me.

I sighed again. "Well, I guess all I can do is keep trying," I said as I pulled out my stationary once more.

* * *

When I woke on Saturday morning, I was filled with a sense of excitement. I was looking forward to a day out with my friends. I was also excited to see Seiya perform in front of an audience. I had received a taste of his talent at the music store, but I was curious to see what he was like on stage.

I showered quickly, and pulled out my clothing to get dressed. I sighed nervously looking at my outfit. I had bought it earlier this week, and it was unlike anything else I had in my closet. In fact, it was verging on sexy. I pulled on a pair of tight, dark-wash jeans that hugged my curves shamefully. With them, I wore a pair of brown-heeled boots. I slid my shirt over my head, and adjusted it carefully. The shirt was white, and tight and a bit low-cut at the top, then it flowed out playfully under the bust line. Though a bit more revealing than what I would typically wear, I actually felt quite pretty in the ensemble—I just had to be sure to avoid my father until I left the house. I finished my hair and make-up and crept down the steps and out my front door.

I met the girls at the temple, and I received cat-calls and whistles from Minako and Makoto.

"Stop it, guys!" I wailed.

Minako giggled. "We're just teasing, Usagi. You look gorgeous," she told me with a smile.

"Thanks," I replied blushing.

"Enough of this nonsense," interrupted Rei. "I have some teen idols to meet!"

"Rei's right," Minako sighed dreamily. "Let's go!"

* * *

I trailed behind my four friends as we made our way into the arena. I craned my neck, taking in my surroundings. There seemed to be rows upon rows of seats on the floor. There was also balcony seating, and large lights and chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

"Hi girls!" I heard Seiya call. My friends parted in front of me, revealing Seiya standing in the aisle. He spotted me and stopped in his tracks.

"Odango," he breathed, looking a little dazed. "You, uh, you…" he stammered, suddenly feeling my friends' eyes on him. He walked over to me, clearing his throat and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I told him, smiling brightly. I heard his sharp intake of air, and he blushed slightly.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat again, "let me show you where you'll be sitting." He led us down the aisle toward the stage, stopping when we reached the first row. "Here we are," Seiya stated.

Minako squealed in delight. "Front row seats?"

"Yes, well, I thought you guys should have the best seats in the house," he smiled. "Oh, and here come my brothers," Seiya said, waving at them to come over.

"This Yaten and Taiki," Seiya introduced them when they reached us.

"It's a pleasure," Yaten replied to the group, and Minako fainted to the floor with a thud.

After reviving Minako, and sitting through the sound check, the concert was about to begin. The arena was filled to the brim, mostly with girls, and the fans cheered waiting for the Three Lights to appear. The band began to play, and Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya ran out onto the stage.

Seiya grabbed the microphone. "Thank you all for coming! We hope this is our best show to date, so just sit back and enjoy the ride!" he announced, and the crowd screamed and cheered in response. As he put his microphone back on its stand, he looked directly at me and held his stare for several seconds. Then he cued up the band, and the show had begun.

I felt entranced watching him perform. He was truly mesmerizing. Our eyes locked frequently as he sang, and he flashed me an occasional smile or a wink. I knew it was probably inappropriate on my part, but could not take my eyes off him.

After several songs, Seiya moved to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone once again. "I'd like to debut a new song right now," he revealed, and the crowd cheered in excitement. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a dear friend of mine, who has inspired me more in the past four weeks than I have been in the past four years," he finished, the girls in the audience swooning, wishing he were talking about them.

A pianist began to play in the background and my breath caught. I instantly recognized the song—it was the same song Seiya had played for me in the music store. It was MY song. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked up to see Seiya standing on the stage directly in front of me. He fixed his gaze on me and lifted the microphone to his mouth. My mouth, on the other hand, fell open in shock. 'He wrote lyrics to the song?' I thought to myself, reeling. As he sang to me, he poured all of his emotion into the song, never taking his eyes from mine. I could feel the people surrounding us staring at me, namely my friends, but I never broke our gaze.

He finished the song, looking away from me abruptly, and handed the microphone to Yaten. I remained in my seat unmoving, my head spinning. I turned my attention to the four pairs of eyes burning into me, and all I could do was shrug my shoulders in response.

The concert wrapped up, and we remained at our seats as the rest of the audience filed out of the building.

"So…Usagi…" Minako began.

I rolled my eyes, "I know what you are going to say, and it's not what you think! There's no way that song is about me!" I said defensively, trying to convince not only the girls, but also myself.

"Well then what was with the moon eyes he was giving you?" asked Rei.

"He was not!" I yelled.

"Was too!" she retorted.

"Was not!"

"Guys, please!" Makoto yelled. "We don't have time for this! We have a party to get to," she declared with a wink.

* * *

We reached a large room in the backstage area adorned with high top tables and a bar. There was a four piece band playing music, and people mulled around the room socializing.

"This is SO cool," gushed Minako.

"Just don't faint on us again," I teased patting her on the back, and Minako stuck her tongue out at me in response.

"Should we get a table?" Ami asked, and we all nodded.

Rei-chan spotted an empty table and we gathered around it. We were sipping on our sodas and talking about the highlights from the show, when the room broke out into applause. I turned to see Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya entering the room. They instantly began to move around the room to greet their guests. As the Lights said their "Hello's" the wait staff began to place several trays of food on a long table on the other side of the room.

"Ohhhh! Food!" I squealed and made a bee line for the table. I grabbed a plate, and after taking one of everything, I rejoined my friends at our table.

"Geez, Usagi! Did you leave any food for the rest of us?" Rei quipped.

"So I see you found the buffet, Odango?" Seiya laughed as he came up behind me.

I turned to face him, swallowing a mouth full of food. "Uh-huh," I smiled.

He glanced over at my plate and his eyes widened. "Oh!" he said excitedly. "You have to try one of these," he told me as he grabbed my fork and picked up a piece of a pastry. "Here," he said as he brought the fork to my mouth, feeding me in an intimate gesture.

I wrapped my lips around the fork, pulling the food off it in a swift motion. My eye lit up. "Yum!"

"I knew you'd like it," he smiled. "Well, we have to do some more networking. I'll catch up with you guys later," he told us before turning to walk away.

I looked at Rei, who staring at me with a strange look on her face, and I furrowed by eyebrows in response.

"So you and Seiya have been spending a lot of time together, Usagi?" Minako asked.

I blinked and turned to Minako. "Um, yeah. I guess we hang out a couple of times a week. He's fun to be around when he's not acting like a jack ass," I told her rolling my eyes.

"Hmm," Makoto said to herself, pensive.

"What?" I asked her, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, shaking her head.

We hung out at the party for another hour, and then decided to call it a night.

"Ready, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, gathering her things.

"Yup. Just let me say goodbye to Seiya," I said as I scanned the room.

"Oh…um, okay," she replied hesitantly.

"I should really thank him for the tickets," I explained.

Ami blushed a bit, and shook her head. "Oh, of course! It would be rude to leave without doing so."

I sighed and continued my search. 'Everyone is acting so strange!' I thought to myself as I left the girls. Spotting Seiya across the room, I strode over.

He smiled when he saw me coming, and I noticed how his eyes roamed over my body as I walked toward him. "Usagi," he began, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much," I smiled, "but I think we are going to go."

He looked a little disappointed, but said, "Okay. Sorry I couldn't spend more time with you. Uh, I mean, ALL of you," he stammered.

"That's okay," I assured him, "we had a wonderful time. You were great, on stage I mean. Really amazing," I told him blushing.

He straightened proudly. "Thank you. It meant a lot to have you here."

"You mean ALL of us," I teased.

"No," Seiya replied seriously, and his gaze dropped to my lips. "Just you."

"Usagi-chan!" Rei called. "Move it or lose it!"

I giggled nervously. "Well, I have to go. Thank you again!" I called over my shoulder as I walked away. I was breathing heavily as I walked toward the girls, and I'm sure there was a flush in my cheeks. I shook away the hundreds of thoughts that were swarming my brain, and decided to focus on getting home.

* * *

It was a typical Sunday morning. I slept until noon, and then rolled out of bed to eat some homemade blueberry pancakes, courtesy of my mother. After shoveling down four or five flapjacks, I returned to my bedroom to write yet another letter to Mamoru.

I stared at the blank piece of paper on my desk, contemplating what to write. My mind began to wonder, and shamefully, I found myself thinking about Seiya! How he stared at me before I had left the party last night… I shivered involuntarily, and tried to refocus my attention to the letter.

Suddenly, the shrill beeping of my communicator had gone off and my heart sank.

"Usagi here," I responded after pushing a button to reveal Makoto's face on the small screen.

"Usagi, meeting at the temple. Pronto," she informed me.

"Okay, I'll be right there," I told her furrowing my brow. She nodded at me with a worried, if not uncomfortable look on her face and signed off promptly.

I dashed toward the temple, nerves and disappointment building in my stomach. Things had been so calm lately that I had almost started to feel like a normal teenager. The idea of a new threat was both terrifying and infuriating, but I guess duty calls…

I slowed my pace to a brisk walk as I climbed the temple steps and headed for the front door. I entered the main sitting room to find Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei sitting on the floor around a large, low table.

"So what's up?" I asked, still out of breath from my run over there. At my question the girls instantly looked at one another, then down at the table. A slight sense of panic filled me and a lowered myself to sit at the table with them. "Guys, what is it?"

"Usagi," Makoto began, "we wanted to talk to you about…Seiya."

Confusion crossed my features and I responded with a, "Huh?"

Makoto shifted uncomfortably, "Well, you been spending a lot of time with him lately, and we're feeling a little… concerned."

I looked between the girls—Ami nodded in silent agreement, Minako sat with arms crossed looking at me intently, and Rei, well Rei only met my gaze for a moment, then looked away quickly. I even thought I saw a flash of guilt in her eyes.

"Um, yes, I suppose. What does that have to do with—"

"Usagi," Minako cut me off, "this 'thing' you have with Seiya could be becoming a bit of a distraction."

"What do you mean? There have barely been any attacks over the past two months. I haven't slacked off on my Senshi duties," I finished defensively.

Ami let out a sigh, "It's not your commitment to the Senshi we're worried about, Usagi. It's your commitment to Mamoru," she finished bluntly.

My face flushed when I realized their implications. "What? But that's ridiculous!" I yelled, hurt in my voice. The girls continued to stare at me hard, determination in their eyes. I looked once again at Rei. She looked at me, but said nothing.

"Usagi," Makoto interjected once more, "we know things are hard for you without Mamoru here," I flinched slightly and she continued, "but you are not going to find what you're looking for with Seiya. You are meant to be with Mamoru."

"Mako-chan's right, Usagi," Minako continued, "You can't just—"

"Alright!" I said angrily, slamming my hands onto the table. "That's enough," I commanded looking between them, and they were instantly silent. "Seiya is a FRIEND, and nothing more. Furthermore, what I do with my spare time is really none of your concern! I am perfectly capable of making responsible decisions, and I would like to be treated as such," I finished, a tone in my voice I had never heard before—both commanding and regal.

"But Usagi," Ami began.

"This discussion is over!" I said forcefully and a look of surprise crossed Ami's features, along with a flash of hurt.

I took a deep breath. I looked back at Rei, still waiting for her verbal tirade, but she remained silent. I wondered what she was thinking about all this. "Look, I know you guys are just looking out for me, and I know that I am vulnerable right now. But you have nothing to worry about, and neither does Mamoru," I finished quietly.

I stole a final glance at Rei and saw what appeared to be a hint of a smile in her eyes. I turned my attention to the rest of the girls and they nodded slowly.

"Alright, Usagi," Minako finally spoke. "We trust you."

I nodded in response, and plopped back down onto my cushion. "Well," I huffed, feigning exhaustion, "I could use a snack."

Rei scoffed and rolled her eyes before saying, "What else is new?"

The girls giggled in response, and so did I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It was another Monday morning tainted with unease. As I reached the school courtyard, I felt my stomach twist in anticipation. Remarkably, I had arrived at school ten minutes early, and I sat anxiously under an oak tree pulling at the hem of my skirt, avoiding both my friends and Seiya. To be honest, I was still feeling troubled over my encounter with the Senshi the day before. Even more so, I was feeling troubled over my encounter with Seiya at the concert. I had meant it when I told the girls that there was nothing going on between Seiya and I, but something inside me disagreed with the statement. After I had gotten home from the temple, I replayed the concert's events in my head more times than I'd like to admit. What was unnerving was the more I thought about it, the more it seemed, even to me, that there was _something_ between Seiya and I. A blush crept over my cheeks at the thought. Maybe I should avoid him…Maybe our friendship was inappropriate…But is it really so wrong to spend time with a friend that I like?

My contemplation was interrupted by Seiya's form making its way into my peripheral vision. I unconsciously straighten in my seat on the ground. I watch curiously as Seiya walked over to Minako and Makoto and handed each of them a small white envelope. Minako suddenly whipped around, searching. Once she had spotted me, she pointed Seiya in my direction. I blushed a bit, afraid I'd been caught spying. I rose to my feet as Seiya made his way over to the oak tree.

"Odango! Good morning," he smiled brightly.

"Hi, Seiya," I smiled shyly back.

"Here," he said, thrusting a white envelope in my direction.

I looked at the envelope with a furrowed brow.

Seiya chuckled at my response. "It's an invitation to my birthday party. I know it's short notice, but my brothers decided to throw me a seventeenth birthday party this Saturday. And…well, the details are inside. I really hope you can make it."

"Uh, yeah. I'll try," I responded, and he frowned a bit.

"Well, it would mean a lot to me if you came," he told me before briskly walking off to class.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto called in a cheery voice. "It looks like we've got another eventful weekend planned! Seiya's party should be a blast," she continued as she walked over to me.

"Yeah…" was my only reply.

"Usagi?" Minako questioned.

The warning bell rang. "We should get to class," I ordered the girls, and began to walk to our classroom. I didn't look at the girls again as we made our way to the room, as I knew my face would convey every emotion going through me at that moment: excitement, fear, and perhaps a bit of regret…

* * *

Over the next few days, I found myself avoiding Seiya more and more. I made sure to sit at desks that had no vacant seats surrounding them, I walked home with Ami, and I avoided my usual hangouts, like the park and the arcade.

That Thursday afternoon I had received detention for falling asleep in class. Ami wished me goodbye as we parted ways at three o'clock. I spent the next hour in detention staring blankly at the ceiling, trying unsuccessfully to keep my eyes open.

"You are free to go now, Tsukino-san," the sensei's voice interrupted my snooze, and I jumped in alarm.

I stood up groggily and stretched before making my way out of the classroom. Feeling sluggish, my feet practically dragged along the sidewalk as I made my way home.

"Usagi?"

I automatically froze and stiffened. I turned slowly to find Seiya standing behind me.

"Um…hey," he said slowly.

"Hey," I replied, feeling incredibly awake all of the sudden. "How are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, I'm fine," he began as he walked toward me, "but I'm trying to figure out why my best friend in town has been avoiding me," he finished, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't been—" I began, then stopped with a sigh. "I'm sorry," I told him guiltily. "I've been going through some things and I've had a lot on my mind."

He looked at me with concern. "Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

I felt my cheeks redden and I shook my head. "No, I don't think so, but thanks."

"Is it Mamoru?" he asked bluntly.

I looked up at him in surprise.

He smiled knowingly, "I figured as much. Well I hope you're not too down. I'm sure things will work out for the best," he assured me, leaning against a storefront.

I sighed, and leaned on the wall next to him. "Thanks. It's just been a rough week…good thing we have a party to look forward to this weekend."

Seiya looked at me, a hopeful expression on his face. "So you're coming?"

I gave him a smile and nodded. "You know me, I can't pass up the chance for free food and cake."

"Ah, I see," Seiya chuckled. "Well it's nice to know I'm good for something." He suddenly pushed himself away from the wall and began to walk down the street. After a few steps he turned to me and said, "Saturday then?"

I smiled and nodded in response.

"Good," he smiled. "And, Odango, I really do hope things work out for you…whatever that means."

A sincere smile crossed my lips. "Thank you, Seiya."

As I continued to lean against the storefront, I watched Seiya's retreating form as it made its way down the street. He truly was a good friend.

* * *

The girls and I sat piled into the back of my mom's van, anxiously awaiting our arrival to the party. Seiya's birthday was being held at a mansion just outside of town.

"I can't wait to see this place!" Rei exclaimed as she adjusted the top of her red dress.

"Me too!" agreed Minako. "I bet it enormous! I'm definitely going to try to get a dance with Yaten!"

The rest of us giggled at Minako, then suddenly fell silent as a large building came into view. As the van made its way up the long driveway, I pressed my face against the window and stared at the looming mansion in awe.

"It's huge!" I sighed.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "This place must have thirty bedrooms inside!"

My mother pulled the van in front of the house and slowed to a stop. I pulled open the door, and the girls and I filed out excitedly. I straightened my strapless purple dress and patted my hair nervously—which was done in a low ponytail instead of my usual odangos.

"Usagi, dear" my mother called from the car.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I will be back to pick you girls up at midnight!" she smiled. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Mom!" I smiled brightly.

"Are we ready ladies?" Ami asked with a smile.

"Yes!" we cheered and walked to the front door.

As we reached the entrance, a man dressed in a suit pulled open the door for us, revealing a large foyer decorated with streamers and lights. The DJ was hard at work filling the dance floor, and those who weren't dancing milled around the room chatting excitedly.

I took a deep breath as we joined the party, and I scanned the crowd looking for Seiya. I spotted him surrounded by a small crowd of people. He was smiling and talking happily. As if feeling my gaze, Seiya suddenly looked up and met my eyes. I smirked and gave him a nod, and he responded in kind.

My friends and I decided to hit the dance floor and bopped around for several songs. After what must have been song number four, I decided I needed a break, and I went off in search of some refreshments. As I picked at some hors d'oeuvres, the music changed to a slow song, and the boys and girls paired up on the floor for a dance.

The Senshi joined me by the buffet table, giggling and out of breath.

"What, no slow dancing for you ladies?" I teased.

"No offense," Rei rolled her eyes, "but slow dancing with Mako-chan isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"Hey!" Makoto laughed in response.

"Who's that?" Ami suddenly asked.

"Who?" I responded curiously.

"That girl dancing with Seiya," she went on, pointing to the dance floor.

I craned my neck to get a better view, and I saw Seiya slow dancing with a girl with long brown hair.

"I don't know," I responded, furrowing my brow. As I continued to watch them dance, I was filled with an uneasy feeling. I couldn't be…jealous? No, that's ridiculous…

I began to fidget where I stood, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" Minako asked, eyeing me strangely.

"Uh, yeah. I just…have to use the restroom," I lied sheepishly. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I called as I began to make my way to the stairs on the other side of the room.

I walked up the long staircase, my fingers trailing along its marble banister. When I reached the top, I was greeted with a long hallway, numerous doors covering its walls. I sighed. Finding the restroom should be interesting… I strolled down the hall, playing a little game of "Eeny Meeny Miney Mo" as I tried to figure out which door to try first. I opted for a lone door at the very end of the hallway. Once I reached it, I gripped the door's brass handle and turned it slowly. Inching it open, I poked my head in from behind the door.

"Hello?" I called out nervously.

Receiving no response, I stepped fully into the room. I peered around curiously. It appeared to be a sitting room of sorts. There were fine upholstered chairs, a large leather sofa, and a grand marble fireplace. I was about to dismiss the room and continue my search for the restroom, when a pair of French doors caught my eye. Intrigued, I made my way over and opened the doors. They led out to a small balcony overlooking the gardens on the side of the mansion. I stepped out and inhaled deeply, the cool autumn air burning my nostrils a bit. I leaned against the railing, my stomach pressed against its cool iron surface. I stared at the moon, and sighed, "Mamo-chan. Where are you?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a clattering in the room behind me. Slight panic filled me, thinking I might be scolded for entering one of the private rooms in the mansion. I gripped the railing as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Seiya?"

"Odango?" he questioned, a slight laugh in his voice. "And here I thought only my brothers and I knew about this private balcony."

"Oh," I blushed. "Actually, I just kind of stumbled upon it while I was looking for the restroom."

Seiya laughed lightly in response, then sighed as he took a spot beside me at the railing.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked, a little concerned. "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

"I am," he assured me, "I just needed a moment to…breathe. All that networking, all those guests—it can get a little overwhelming,"

"Hmmm," I responded in understanding. I turned around, leaning my back against the balcony railing.

Seiya turned toward me, crossed arms and leaning his hip against the railing. I felt him looking me over.

""What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he smiled. "I just realized how pretty you look tonight."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Thanks."

I looked up slowly to meet his gaze. We stared at one another for several minutes and I tried to decipher what was behind his eyes. Our stare was interrupted by a cold wind whipping around us. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Here," Seiya said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

He held the lapels of the jacket together tightly, trying to warm me from the cold. Another light breeze stirred, blowing a strand of hair in front of my face. Seiya brought his fingers to my face, and he gently pushed the hair behind my ear. His fingers then trailed along my jaw line, and he gently ran his thumb over my lips. I stared at him, lost for a moment, before inhaling sharply and taking a step back.

"We should get back to the party," I said abruptly. I removed his jacket from my shoulder and handed it back to him slowly. "I'll see you inside," I said and I turned to walk back inside.

My heart pounded in my ears as I exited the room, my cheeks warm and flushed. I shakily made my way back down the stairs to the party and rejoined my friends on the dance floor. I tried my best to avoid Seiya over the next hour, still feeling confused over our latest encounter.

"Isn't this great?" Minako asked as we took a short rest against the wall.

I smiled and nodded as I focused my gaze on the bouncing forms on the dance floor. Suddenly, the music stopped and the DJ grabbed his microphone to make an announcement.

"Alright, everyone," the man began in a booming voice. "Right now we're going to clear the dance floor for Seiya's official birthday dance. So Seiya, pick your partner and take your spot on the dance floor!"

Seiya smiled and gave the DJ a wave. He began to scan the crowd for a partner, and I began to wonder if he would choose the girl he had danced with earlier. I pursed my lips in disapproval.

I looked at Seiya again to see who he had chosen, only to find him looking right back at me. He waved his arm over the dance floor, asking me in a gesture to join him. I slowly pushed myself from the wall and made my way to him, feeling anxious all of the sudden. As I walked I wiped my now sweaty palms on the back of my dress and tried to swallow back my nerves.

Seiya help out his hand, and I took it gently. He pulled me close and we began to sway to the slow music. I looked up at Seiya and he smiled down at me. I followed his lead around the dance floor and giggled as he turned me in a dramatic spin. We continued to giggle and laugh throughout the rest of the dance until the song had faded to an end.

"Let's here for Seiya and his lovely partner," the DJ called and the party-goers cheered in response.

Before parting ways, Seiya pulled me in for a warm hug. "Thank you, Odango," he whispered in my ear, and I squeezed him gently in response.

My mother arrived shortly after the dance. The girls and I said our 'goodbyes' and 'thank yous' before heading to the van.

Once the doors were closed and we were buckled in, my mother eagerly asked, "So? How was it?"

I smiled to myself. "It was wonderful."

* * *

The next day called for relaxation, and that's exactly what I set my sights on. It was late afternoon, and I was taking in some window-shopping. I sighed in delight, that is until my communicator suddenly went off. I discretely pulled out the device and answered, "Usagi here."

"Usagi, there's a youma at the park. Get here. Fast!" commanded Minako from the small screen.

"Be right there," I responded.

I was about 2 blocks from the park, and I took off in its direction. There was no safe place to transform on the street, so I would have to wait until I got closer to the battle. I reached the edge of the park, and scanned my surroundings quickly. Deciding this was a good time to transform, I threw my hand in the air and in a flash of colored lights my form was instantly replaced with that of Sailor Moon. I was about to take off toward the fight when I was stunned to hear a familiar voice.

"Odango?"

I tripped over my own feet in alarm, and my head whipped around in surprise. I said nothing to Seiya, but stared at him, shock apparent on my face. I was broken out of my trance by a shrill scream, and without giving Seiya another glance, I leapt away to the scene of the battle.

The fight was taking place only fifty feet from where I had transformed. There was a tall, lanky, and snarling youma throwing one attack after another at the Senshi. They all looked tired and worn, and I could tell that they'd already tried several of their attacks on the beast. I leapt into the middle of the scuffle, not even bothering to announce myself and launched my tiara at the monster. It drew back in surprise, then immediately began throwing balls of lightening-infused energy at me. To my own surprise, and probably to the surprise of the Senshi, I leapt gracefully from side to side, dodging each of the youma's attacks. Finally, in a surprise move, I leapt into the air and flipped clear over the youma, landing behind it. Before it even had a chance to turn around, I threw my final mortal attack. The youma screamed shrilly before falling to the ground dead.

"Wow," I breathed. I felt great! I can't believe how on point I was…

"Well it's about time you fought like a warrior, Lame Brains!" Mars quipped, a slight look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, Sailor Moon," Jupiter continued, "that was…unbelievable!"

I didn't even take the time to revel in their praise as I remembered an alarming incident. "Uh, guys," I giggled nervously, "We may have a problem?"

"What did you do now?"Mars yelled accusingly.

"Odango?" Seiya's voice interrupted, and five pairs of stunned eyes turned to look at him. "I saw you…change. You…I mean, I…" was all he could manage.

I turned toward the Senshi and gave them a single head nod. Understanding, the Senshi simply nodded back, and then leapt away.

I sighed audibly and made my way toward Seiya. I looked around cautiously before softly saying, "Meet me by the lake in ten minutes." Without waiting for a reply, I jumped up and out of sight.

After I was SURE to find a secluded area, I de-transformed and made my way toward the lake. I arrived to find Seiya sitting on a park bench, staring out over the water. I slowly rounded the bench and sat down beside him.

"Hey," was all I said.

"Hey? Hey? Is that all you have to say to me?" Seiya questioned, his voice raising.

"Ok, before we go any further, you are going to have to keep your voice down," I told him, looking around suspiciously.

"So, you're her? Sailor Moon?" he questioned softly.

"Yes," I replied.

Seiya slumped back against the bench. "Well, I knew there was something special about you, but this is unreal!" he continued and I blushed. "Just think, all this time I've been hanging out with someone even more famous than I am!"

"I'm not famous," I corrected him, "Sailor Moon is."

"Yeah, well, there's not much of a difference is there? You were amazing, the way you fought that monster…I've seen you on the news so many times, read so many articles. The drama, the intrigue!" he joked at me.

"Intrigue?" I rolled my eyes, "Hardly."

"Oh I don't know, Odango. You know, the papers always speculated that Sailor Moon was involved with Tuxedo…" his speech slowed, a look of realization covering his face. "Tuxedo Kamen," he stated. "Mamoru?"

I nodded slowly at his guess.

"Woah," he sighed. Then he turned to me, smirking, "And I thought it was hard competing with a college guy! Now I'm up against Tuxedo Kamen too?"

I looked away from him, blushing, "Seiya!"

"Relax, Odango. I'm just teasing," he smiled.

After a few moments I said, "I probably don't even need to ask, but—"

"I won't say a word," he cut me off. "To anyone."

We were quiet for a few moments more before Seiya spoke again, "Well, I need to decompress. How about we go get a milk shake?"

My eyes lit up, "You're buying!"

Seiya only laughed and replied, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Just as we stood from the bench, my communicator went off. "Excuse me," I said to Seiya before taking a few steps away. I pushed the button on my communicator to reveal a peeved-looking Rei-chan. "Yes?" I answered coyly.

"Usagi-baka! We've been waiting around to hear what happened!" she shouted.

"Everything is fine," I assured her, stealing a look at Seiya. "We can trust him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"I can't believe you guys are going on a fabulous ski trip without me!" Rei whined.

"That's why you should think about switching schools, Rei-chan. Then you could go on our awesome class trips!" Minako teased.

I sat by the window in Rei's bedroom as the girls chattered on about our trip. I giggled at the silly comments being thrown around, but I was pretty disconnected from the group at that moment.

"Well, we leave at 8:00am tomorrow," Ami informed us. "I hope everyone is packed!"

"I've been packed for three days, I'm so excited!" Makoto laughed.

"It's not fair!" sniffled Rei.

"We'll do another trip, just us girls," Minako comforted her, patting her on the back.

"Wow! It's almost 9:30," Makoto informed us. "We should get home and get some sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea, Mako-chan," Ami agreed. "Are you ready Usagi-chan?"

"Huh?" I replied, snapping out of my stupor. "Oh, uh, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna hang out for a few more minutes."

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning. Don't oversleep!" Minako called as the girls exited the room.

"Ughhh," Rei groaned once we were alone. "I really am bummed out I can't go with you guys."

At her comment, I continued to stare blankly out the window.

"Usagi?" she called, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Rei-chan."

"Usagi, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

I looked at Rei and shrugged.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"It's Mamoru," I revealed.

"Mamoru? Is he alright?" she asked, worry evident on her face.

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't know," I confessed with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, confusion in her voice.

I turned to Rei slowly, sadness in my eyes. "I haven't heard from him since he left," I told her, tears filling my eyes.

"Usagi!" she gasped, eyes wide. "What if he didn't make it there? What if he's hurt?"

I shook my head. "I thought that too, at first. When I hadn't heard from him after the first week, I called the campus to make sure he checked in as scheduled. He did."

"But…but maybe something has happened since then! What if he—"

"No Rei," I cut her off. "I called the college last week. They informed me that he's been regularly attending his classes."

"Oh, Usagi," she sighed, sadness in her eyes too, "I don't know what to say…"

"I've written twenty-one letters," I continued, tears rolling down my cheeks, "and I haven't received a single response. I'm starting to think he's moved on—that he may have moved to America to make a fresh start."

"But that can't be, Usagi-chan!" Rei shouted angrily. "He proposed!"

I looked at the ring on my left hand. "Yes, but—"

"Usagi, I know he loves you," she assured me, her voice suddenly soft. "You just have to have faith that you'll hear from him soon."

I nodded slowly. "Please don't say anything about this to the rest of the girls. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Rei furrowed her brow in response, and then nodded. "Okay, Usagi-chan. I won't say a word."

* * *

I groaned at the buzzing of my alarm clock. I forced my eyes open and glared at the clock. 7:00am! Curse this early hour! I threw myself out of bed and practically stomped to the bathroom. Once I was showered and clean, and slightly more awake, I got dressed and packed my bag.

"Usagi!" my mothered called from downstairs. "Let's go!"

I looked at my overnight bag and took a deep breath. I was feeling a bit depressed and hoped I would find some enjoyment in this weekend. I grabbed my suitcase by the handle and dragged it down the steps behind me.

I met everyone in the school parking lot. Two buses were waiting to take the students from my class up into the mountains for a weekend ski trip. I squeezed into the seat next to Minako and she smiled brightly.

"Usagi-chan! You're on time?" she teased.

"Yes!" I yelled, nudging her with my elbow. I felt a tap on my head and I turned around to find Ami-chan and Mako-chan in the seat behind us.

"Morning, Usagi!" Makoto cheered.

"Morning, ladies," I yawned. "Just how long is this ride?"

"About an hour and a half," Ami informed me.

"Ahhh, that means an hour and a half nap," I smiled sleepily, plopping my head on Minako's shoulder.

"Sleeping already, Odango?" Seiya's voice teased.

I opened one eye to see him claiming the seat across from me. "Good morning, Seiya."

"GOOD morning? Weren't you the one who said there is nothing good about mornings?" he teased.

I simply stuck my tongue out at him and closed my eyes once again. I dozed in and out of sleep during the long ride, and I was shaken awake when the bus came to a sudden stop. I sat up stretching.

"Are we here?" I asked Minako.

"Looks like it!" she replied excitedly.

The students filed off the bus, eager to see the ski resort. I stepped out of the bus and was instantly greeted by the cool mountain air. I followed the group to the ski lodge, breathing in the cold air, my feet crunching in the snow. I finally began to feel excited about the weekend.

We checked in and got our room keys. Makoto and Ami were in one room, and Minako and I were in another.

"Alright, girls," Minako began, "let's put our bags our rooms, and then hit the slopes!"

"Sounds good to me!" Makoto agreed.

Minako and I brought our bags to our room and checked out the space. I looked around to find a sitting area with a fireplace, followed by a bedroom with two twin beds.

"This room is great!" I exclaimed.

We changed into our ski gear, and headed to the lobby to meet Ami and Makoto. We picked up our skis and poles, and headed to the lift. The girls and I skied the slopes for a couple of hours—well I fell down the slopes for the most part, and we decided it was time for a late lunch.

We laughed around a table, enjoying our sandwiches and hot chocolate, recalling the fun from the morning.

"Well, you guys seem like you're having a good time," Seiya interrupted from behind me.

"Hey, Seiya," Ami smiled.

"Are you ladies planning on heading back out?" he asked.

"You bet!" Minako cheered. "I've got a lot more skiing left in me!"

"Great," he laughed. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Makoto replied. "Let's go!"

We stood and made our way back to the hills for more skiing.

"How about you, Odango?" Seiya asked as we walked. "How are you fairing?"

I rolled my eyes, "About as well as expected."

Seiya laughed, "Well let's see if we can work on your form then." Seiya draped an arm around my shoulders and led me to the nearest hill.

With a little instruction from Seiya, I found myself falling less and less. We were on the slopes so long, I was startled to realize it was starting to get dark.

"Usagi!" Ami called. "We're heading back to the lodge. Are you coming?"

I looked at Seiya, giving him a questioning look.

"How about one last run, Odango?" he asked, and I nodded.

"You go ahead, Ami! We're going to hit the hill one last time. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit!" I called to her.

She waved in response, and the girls headed to the lodge. Seiya and I headed for the lift, and I clumsily jumped into a seat as it came around. Seiya smoothly slid into the seat next to me, and we started our ride up the mountain.

"Well, I think you're improving, Odango," Seiya chuckled.

"I am," I agreed. "I still wouldn't consider myself an expert skier or anything, but at least I haven't broken any bones," I laughed.

"You're doing just fine," Seiya assured me, squeezing my leg.

I looked at him, surprised by the physical contact. He smiled at me in return, and I felt butterflies stir in my stomach.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Huh?" I responded, not realizing we had reached the top of he hill. "Oh, uh, yeah," I said, jumping off the lift.

I successfully made my way down the hill, and I smiled triumphantly when I reached the bottom.

"No too shabby," Seiya laughed as he slid up beside me. "Well, I think we should end on a good note. Ready to head back to the lodge?"

"Yup! I'm in need of refreshments," I huffed.

Seiya and I returned our skis and poles and began to walk toward the lodge. Seiya suddenly nudged me on the arm saying, "Last one back buys the hot chocolate!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're on! Ready," I began, "set," I suddenly made a mad dash toward the building, never giving Seiya the 'go' command.

"Hey!" he yelled as he took off after me. "That's cheating!"

I trotted breathlessly through the snow, the depth of it making it difficult to run and causing me to tire. I could hear Seiya's feet crunching through the snow as he neared me. I laughed, and then shrieked as I looked over my shoulder and saw him gaining on me. My face was cold, numb even. The icy air seemed to freeze everything it touched, from my eyelashes to the ends of my long hair as it whipped behind me. I watched my breath come and go in front of me in small puffs of smoke, cold air burning my lungs.

I shrieked again as I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waste. I laughed excitedly as Seiya spun me around to face him.

"Caught you," he breathed, and I stiffed at the tone of his voice.

He sounded almost, hungry...He lowered me to the ground slowly, never taking his eyes from mine. He was breathing heavily as he brushed the snow from my bangs, and I felt my face burn with panic.

"Why don't we go have some hot chocolate with Minako?" I asked suddenly. He looked almost disappointed, but nodded in reply.

We trudged back to the lodge in silence. I occasionally glanced at the moon, where it hung, high in the sky, as we made our way back. I looked awkwardly between the moon and my feet. I was too afraid to look at him.

We finally made our way to the door to my room, and I searched my pockets for the key to open it. Finding it quickly, I unlocked the door and Seiya and I stepped inside.

"You can just take off your wet clothing here and hang it by the fire," I told him as I began to remove my jacket and snowsuit.

I walked back toward the bedroom as he finished undressing. "Minako-chan?" I called out.

She didn't respond, and when I entered our bedroom, she was nowhere in sight. I glanced around, searching for some sign of her, and spotted a note on her bed. I picked it up, reading it confusedly.

** Usagi-chan, I went night skiing with Ami and Makoto. Be back later! -Minako**

I suddenly blanched. If Minako was skiing, then Seiya and I were alone...

"Odango?"

I jumped and swung around to see Seiya standing in the doorway to the bedroom. "Uh, um, yeah?" I stuttered.

"Where's Minako?" he asked innocently.

I could feel the blood rush to my face and I gulped. "She's out with the girls."

"Oh," he said nodding. Then, suddenly, he moved from the doorway and into the bedroom. "So, we're alone then?" he asked, bringing a hand to my face and brushing his thumb over my lips.

"Um, yes," I said backing away, "but I'm sure Minako will be back really soon."

"Well," he began, "what shall we do until she returns?"

It was a logical question, and for all I know, there may not have been anything behind it. But I believed there was. I raised my gaze to meet his, and I felt as though I might fall over.

I held my breath as he stared at me with such a strong look of...passion. I inhaled sharply as he began to move toward me, but I found I couldn't move. The gap was quickly closing between us, and I shivered involuntarily. And then, he stopped moving. He stopped directly in front of me, leaving only inches between us. I stiffened as I felt his hand brush upward over my hip. I wanted so badly to pull away then, but I just couldn't. I felt...entranced.

He was gazing at me with THAT look. That look of love and longing and HUNGER. My knees weakened as his other hand came over my other hip, and I felt as though I might faint. He brought a hand to my face, and let the back of it brush my cheek. Then he placed his palm at the base of my neck, letting the fingers of his other hand travel down along my collarbone. I closed my eyes, cursing myself and wondering why it felt so good to be with him like this.

"Usagi," he said softly. I opened my eyes and looked into his, which seemed incredibly close all of the sudden. "Usagi, since that first day I saw you-in the airport, cursing-" an amused smile formed on his lips, "I have wanted to be with you. You were so full of life and...Beautiful. I want you, Usagi. I want you to be mine," he said with a seriousness and sincerity I had never seen in him before. I the felt tears that were forming in my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Seiya-" I began, but was cut off by his mouth devouring my own.

He kissed me so desperately, so tenderly. I felt his mouth open slightly, and I did the same. As I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, my body nearly went limp. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me close, and I wound my arms around his neck and held him just as tightly. He kissed me deeper, causing a strange dizziness to take over my body. I felt him pushing me back slightly toward the wall behind us. My back hit the wall, and Seiya pressed against me fervently. He let his hands traveled over me before finally resting them in my hair.

He pulled away from me slowly, never taking his eyes from mine. My chest was heaving from the lack of air and the excitement running through me. He glanced at the bed to his left and then back at me.

And that's when I came back to reality. I too glanced at the bed, then back at him, then at the ring on my left hand. I looked back up at him with a sad look in my eyes. He smiled knowingly and pulled me into a warm hug.

"I understand, Odango. You'd rather be with him..."

I pulled away from him roughly and turned my back on him in frustration. "That's the thing!" I yelled, spinning back around to face him. "I don't know what I want!" I screamed before collapsing in tears.

Seiya was quickly by my side, wrapping me in his embrace. "It's okay, Usa. You'll figure things out. And when you do, I'll here for you-no matter what you decide," he said lovingly. I smiled at him tenderly, then buried myself in his embrace one again.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were slightly swollen, my cheeks flushed. I brought a trembling hand to my mouth and touched it gently. Had I really let him kiss me? How could I? And what's worse-I liked the way his lips felt against mine. The way he seemed to need me, want me so badly. I liked the way it felt to be wrapped in his arms as he held me gently.

I exhaled a shaky breath and met my own gaze. How could I? My eyebrows creased and my eyes began to shimmer. I was going to cry. I covered my face with my hands and bent over the sink as small sobs began to escape from my throat.

There was a small knock at the door. "Usagi, are you okay in there?" a concerned voice asked. It was Minako. I'd been in the bathroom since she had returned. Seiya had already left by the time she came back to the room.

"Yes. I'm fine," I answered before turning on the faucet. I splashed my face with water repeatedly, not wanting to face my reflection again. I gripped the sides of the porcelain sink, still bent over. I had to collect my thoughts...It was strange. I KNEW the kiss had happened, but it felt surreal somehow. I suppose it felt so surreal because I never thought I'd allow myself to be put in a situation like this. I thought Mamo-chan would be the only man I would ever kiss.

My eyes began to water again. I had never kissed another man besides Mamoru. I was so proud of that fact. I had wanted Mamoru to be the first, last, and only man to kiss me. I took a washcloth and ran it under the faucet and began to dab my face, especially my eyes, with the cold water. I felt so ashamed of myself...I never should have let this happen...

Finally, I gripped the cool metal of the doorknob, and tried to compose myself as I opened the bathroom door. I slipped out quietly, trying not to draw Minako's attention.

However, my effort was unsuccessful, and she looked up seconds after I entered our room. "Usagi-chan, are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Of course, Minako-chan. I'm just not feeling too good. I think I stayed out in the cold too long or something," I lied.

She furrowed her brow in concern. "Oh. Well, I was going to sleep in Ami and Mako's room tonight, but if you need me I'll stay here."

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine. I just need some sleep," I replied, secretly glad I would be getting the alone time.

"Well," she began, looking at me warily, "okay. But if you need anything, we'll be right next door."

"Thanks, Minako," I said sincerely.

I lazily changed into my nightgown and lay down above the covers on my bed. My head hurt from crying, so I closed my eyes. Groggily, I listened as Minako gathered what she needed to sleep in the other room, and I was nearly asleep when she left. The last think I heard was the door opening and the muffle of voices...

* * *

I was dreaming. Peacefully. I hadn't been able to do so in what felt like ages...It was such a calm feeling...I think I was outside, in my dream that is, lying in the grass. I felt completely relaxed as a soft, warm breeze touched my skin, and long blades of grass tickled my face...although, I vaguely remember realizing it didn't really feel like grass. It felt more like flesh. Soft, warm fle-

My eyes shot open and I practically flew into sitting position. I'll never know how I kept the scream that welled up in my throat from escaping my lips. I could barely perceive anything around me, due to the grogginess, but I was able to sense the shift of weight on the bed beside me.

"Seiya?" I asked, startled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Odango," he said apologetically.

I was still too confused to think. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I had to talk to you"

"Oh. Uh, um...how did you get in here?"

"Minako let me in when she was leaving. She said you weren't feeling well. Is that true?" he asked.

I looked at him, still perplexed, then finally my head began to clear. "Oh. Yes. I wasn't feeling well, so Minako went to sleep in Ami and Makoto's room so I could get some rest."

"Oh...Listen, Usa," he began, "I just wanted to apologize for kissing you like that… I had no right. I mean, you're an engaged woman. I should have respected that."

He looked at me sincerely in the eyes, and I moved slightly closer to him. "Seiya, you have nothing to apologize for. After all, I did return the kiss."

"Yes, but I know you never would have made a move to kiss me first, and I took advantage of that fact," he said guiltily.

As I looked at him, head down and sorrowful, I had an impulse I never imagined I'd have. I reached out a hand and brushed it through his hair. He looked up, startled. "Seiya, don't ever think you took advantage of me." I looked at his lips and he looked at mine, and I suddenly found myself moving closer to him.

Just as our lips were about to meet, though, I turned my head slightly, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. I took his head into my hands and looked hard into his eyes. "I'm glad I met you," I said simply. He smiled slightly in response, but said nothing. He closed his eyes sleepily and let out a faint sigh.

"Are you tired?" I asked him gently.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Seiya?" I spoke timidly.

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep here...with me?"

He looked at my in surprise, but his features quickly softened. "Of course I will," he answered.

Seiya laid back and adjusted the pillow at the head of the bed. I curled up under his arm and rested my head on his chest. One of his hands roamed through my hair and I let my lids fall closed. I felt my breathing fall in sync with his, his heart beat echoing in my ear.

I was happy lying with him. I suppose my attraction to Seiya kept me from seeing our relationship for what it really was, and for what it could be. I was so busy running from him that I hadn't realized how safe he made me feel. He was exactly what I needed. Somehow, he filled a bit of that lonely hole Mamoru had caused when he left...

* * *

I woke several hours later. I let out a groan and rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand. 5:30. Too early, I thought as I plopped back down on the bed. Seconds later, I shot up into a sitting position remembering the events of the previous night. I looked around the room in a panic searching for the man I had fallen asleep next to, but he was nowhere in sight. I then noticed a note on the pillow next to me:

**Odango, I thought it best to leave before Minako returned to the room. Thank you for giving me the most peaceful night's sleep I've had in a while…"

My face grew warm, and I felt my heart rate increase. I plopped against my pillow once again, anxiety filling me. I wouldn't be falling back asleep anytime soon.

* * *

After a bus ride home that felt like an eternity, we finally made it back to Juuban. I was silent for the majority of the bus ride, and I didn't say much more once I arrive home. I briefly filled my mother in about the trip and made my way to my bedroom.

After I closed the bedroom door behind me, I slowly and stiffly walked over to my bed and sat down. I let out a shaky breath. My head hurt, and confused couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. I felt guilty, but at the same time, Mamo-chan's lack of communication left me feeling like maybe I should move on…explore my options? Where did I go from here? I looked at my desk. I think I knew… I sighed and sat at my desk, pulling out the familiar stationary that I had already written twenty-one letters on.

**Dear Mamoru,

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. It's been over two months since we last spoke, and I have no idea what is going on in your life. It's become increasingly clear that you do not wish to speak with me. Whether or not you have read my letters, I cannot know. But I hope you will read this one. If you do not respond to this, my final letter, I can only assume that you no longer want a relationship with me. I was happy to wait for you while you pursued your dreams, and all I asked in return was for an occasional letter, a phone call. To know you still cared for me. But that seems to have been too much to ask. I am hoping with all my heart that I hear from you within the next week, but if I don't, I love you and I hope you find happiness in your new life.

Love Always,

Usako**

I stared at the letter, my tears falling against the paper as I did so. A week from now I would know…I would know whether Mamoru still loved me, or whether it was time to say goodbye to a love that I thought would last forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I held my breath as I prepared to put the letter to Mamoru in the mailbox. This was it—this letter would determine whether I continued to faithfully wait for Mamoru, or… Or what, I still didn't know. And as for faithfully…Tears filled my eyes as I recalled the kiss I shared with Seiya. Even though I had no idea where I stood with Mamoru, a feeling of betrayal weighed heavily on me.

I let out a deep sigh. Pulling back the door to the mailbox, I carefully slid the letter inside. The door closed with a _click_, and my heart began to race.

I decided to go for a walk, anxiety and adrenaline coursing through me. I needed the time to think as well. What if Mamoru didn't write back? I let out a shaky breath at the thought. The heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me that there was a good chance that he would not. Where would I go from here?

Seiya…

Every time his name crossed my mind, I shivered. I touched my lips, remembering our kiss once again. The fact that we had kissed was becoming ever more real. It was a kiss that I had returned, a kiss that I had enjoyed. If things were really over between Mamoru and I, should I explore this new relationship with Seiya?

I blew my bangs out of my face dramatically, tired of contemplating my over-complicated love-life. My brain felt like mush, and my heart felt even worse. I had time to figure things out…I had a week…

* * *

As the days began to pass, I began to feel increasingly lost. Seiya and I continued a friendly relationship- hanging out at school, neither of us bringing up the incident at the lodge. I felt comfortable with him, and I enjoyed his company.

My days at school were generally happy, but my walks home were something different altogether. I approached my house with sweaty palms and shallow breath, not sure what I would find—not sure what I _wanted_ to find.

I shuffled through the mail with shaky hands, searching for his response. Nothing turned up on Monday or Tuesday, and Wednesday was a bust. Thursday and Friday provided me with nothing but junk mail. One more day…if I didn't receive a letter from Mamoru tomorrow, then…

"Usagi?" my mother's voice interrupted my stupor, and I jumped slightly where I stood in the foyer. "Are you alright, dear?"

I looked at the envelopes spread across the hall table, then back at my mother. I smiled a small smile, "Yeah, Mom. What's for dinner tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

My mother looked at me hard, then slowly responded, "Lamb chops."

"Sounds great!" I grinned. "Call me when it's ready," I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

I leaned against my bedroom door, my heart in my throat. "One more day…"

* * *

Today was the day—a D-Day of sorts. I had woken at 10:00am, and the post wouldn't arrive until 2:00pm. I needed to find something to distract myself with until then.

I started off by taking an excessively long shower, then got I myself dressed. I sauntered downstairs and stunned my mother by asking her if I could go grocery shopping for her. She put together a list, and I headed to the local market to pick up the items she needed. I returned home close to 12:00, and my mom treated me to a homemade lunch. After lunch, I made my way back up to my room, and I decided it needed a thorough cleaning. I straightened, I dusted, I polished, and vacuumed.

An hour later I fell back on my bed, exhausted but satisfied with the job I had done. I rolled over and peered at the clock: 1:36pm. All I could do was wait. I let out a groan, and closed my eyes. Minutes later I heard the front gate open, and I darted to the window. Walking down the front path was the mailman.

"He's early today," I whispered to myself, my heart speeding up.

I slowly slid to floor. This was it. I felt unable to move, suddenly terrified of how my life might change in the next few moments. This was what I had waited all week for—it was time.

I pushed myself up from the floor and walked toward the hallway. Inching down the steps, I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my nerves. I reached the foyer and froze, staring at the hall table and the fresh pile of envelopes that rested on it.

"Oh, Usagi! There you are," my mom spoke, leaning out from the kitchen door. "I think you received a letter, dear."

My eyes widened. Had he finally written? Did he answer my plea? I practically leapt to the table and began to frantically shuffle through the mail. I found the envelope with my name on it, and I sighed disappointedly. It wasn't Mamoru's handwriting. I ripped open the envelope and read its contents, tears filling my eyes.

"Who was it from, Usagi?" my mother called out.

I swallowed hard, trying to quickly compose myself before answering. "It's an invitation to Naru's birthday party," I informed her.

"Oh how nice!" my mom smiled as she entered the foyer. "You and Naru don't get to spend much time together these days."

"Yeah," I agreed softly. "It should be fun. Hey mom, do you mind if I head to the arcade for a bit?"

"Of course not! Especially not after all you've done around the house today," she smiled.

"Great, I'll be back later," I said as I dashed out the front door.

I had barely gotten the door closed when I let out a loud sob. Anger and sadness filled me, and I began to walk in no particular direction at all. I began to feel panicked. Everything I knew to be, both in the present and the future, no longer were? What about my destiny? What about OUR destiny?

"Endymion…" I whispered sadly.

Knowing one's fate could easily cause one to feel trapped, but it had always brought me a sense of comfort. I could use a little comfort at the moment.

"Odango?"

I spun around to find Seiya standing behind me. "Huh?" I responded.

He gave me a hard look. "Are you okay, Usagi? You look…well, disoriented, to be honest."

I shook my head forcefully, trying to shake some sense into myself. "Uh, yeah. I'm…I'm…well, I don't know," I finished meeting his gaze.

Seiya walked to me, concern in his eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I there anything I can do to help?"

A sudden sense of calm washed over me. I met Seiya's eyes again. "Actually, yes," I began, feeling suddenly bold. "Would you have dinner with me Friday night?"

A slight blush formed on his cheeks, and he fought back the smile forming on his lips. "Yes. I'd love to."

"Great," I smiled, feeling triumphant. "Well, I have to get home. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," he smiled. "Talk to you later."

We parted ways, and a warm feeling filled me.

* * *

I felt like I was on a roller coaster. My mood alternated between joy and despair. I was laughing one moment, and crying the next. It had been nearly a week since Mamoru's deadline had come and gone, and I had no idea how I felt about the outcome. I loved Mamoru, and I was heart broken, but my emerging feelings for Seiya were new and exciting. Tonight we would have our first official date, and this would be my first official step in getting over Mamoru.

There was a knock at the front door, and I rushed to open it before my mother had the chance. I greeted Seiya with a smile, and he grinned widely in response.

"Hey," I smirked.

"Hey," he laughed. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and joined him outside, closing the door behind me. We made our way to the restaurant in silence, a sudden awkwardness between us. I could feel his nervousness, as I'm sure he could feel mine. When we reached the small café that was our destination, a hostess seated us and I began to study the menu.

"Odango?"

I looked up from behind my menu, eyebrows raised.

"Is it just me, or is this date a pretty big deal?" he asked.

I giggled at his question. "Yeah, I guess it is."

He smirked, and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I guess it's not everyday you get to have dinner with a pop star," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please! Weren't you the one who said that I was more famous than you?"

"Odango, please!" he said, feigning hurt. "You know how fragile my ego is."

I laughed loudly in response. The tension finally broken, we laughed and talked over dinner, sharing stories about childhood and our families. We split a sinfully chocolate dessert, and then headed out of the restaurant.

"What should we do now?" Seiya asked as we walked down the street.

"Hmmm," I thought. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

Seiya thought for a moment. "Well, our studio isn't far from here. We could there and watch a movie or something."

"Okay," I smiled. I was excited to see a real music studio for the first time.

After a few blocks of walking, we reached the studio. Seiya unlocked the door and led me inside. I proceeded to gush over the space, letting out dramatic "ohhh's" and "ahhh's." Seiya only laughed, and led me to a lounge area, where I plopped down onto a leather sofa.

"Here you go," Seiya said, handing me a soda.

"Thanks!" I responded, sipping it happily.

"So," Seiya began, taking a seat next to me, "I know it may be awkward, but I have to ask—are things over between you and Mamoru?"

I flushed at hearing Mamoru's name, and I tried to refocus on the question. "Maybe…but it's complicated with Mamoru. I can't imagine that things are really OVER between us," I told in truthfully.

"I get it," Seiya laughed, rolling his eyes. "Your Sailor Moon. He's Tuxedo Mask. It's like a storybook romance or something."

I eyed Seiya nervously, "There's more to our relationship than just that."

"What do you mean?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Well," I sighed, "I'm not just a superhero. I'm a reincarnated princess from the Moon sent here to fulfill my destiny."

"Huh?" was Seiya's only response, and I bit back a giggle.

"A thousand years ago, there was a vast and powerful kingdom on the Moon. I was its princess- Serenity," I informed him, matter-of-factly. I continued, "I fell in love with the prince from Earth, named Endymion. But both kingdoms fell under attack and Endymion and I gave our lives for one another. Through magic, that I won't even try to explain, we were reincarnated to this place and time to have a second chance at happiness," I finished with a huff. I winced at how moronic I sounded, having never explained my past to an outsider.

Seiya stared at me blankly for several seconds before speaking. "So let me get this straight," he began, "you're a princess."

"Yup."

"From the Moon."

"Uh-huh."

"And you've been reincarnated here, a thousand years later, along with some prince."

"Yes."

"Okay…." Seiya sighed.

I gave Seiya a lop-sided smile, "It all sounds pretty far fetched, huh?"

"Yes, but then again, so is the existence of Sailor Moon. Until a few years ago, no one actually thought super heroes were real…" he concluded.

"It's how I came to be here. How I got my power," I told him and he nodded in response. "And if you haven't already figured it out, Mamoru is Endymion, the reincarnated Prince from Earth," I revealed, looking at my hands.

Seiya's eyebrows rose for a moment in surprise. "So, you guys have been reborn to fight crime together in modern day Tokyo?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "It's more than that. We were reborn to find each other, find peace, fall in love, be happy…"

"Are you?" he asked abruptly. "Happy?"

"Yes," I nodded slowly. "At least we were before Mamoru left. Now things just feel…different."

"Hmm," Seiya said, more to himself than to me.

"What?" I prodded.

"I dunno," he said thoughtfully. "It just seems like, if you really were reincarnated here after going through war and heart ache, shouldn't you do what truly makes you happy? Even if that means a life apart from Mamoru?"

I stared at Seiya wide-eyed, feeling uneasy and defensive. "What? Are you serious? And just throw away everything we fought so hard to regain?" I suddenly felt hurt, realizing Mamoru had thrown it all away so easily, but could I?

"Is it really worth fighting for something that doesn't make you blissfully happy?" he pushed.

I moved back as if his words had impacted me physically. "Of course it's worth it! We've had many moments of happiness… At least when we weren't consumed with fighting some evil threat or trying to prevent an apocalypse," I finished dryly. "And besides, it's our destiny. We are destined to be together."

Seiya let out a frustrated sigh. "Who's to say that destiny even exists! You decide your future, Usagi. YOU," he finished staring at me intensely.

"Th-that's true," I stuttered a bit. I wanted to believe his statement, but I wasn't sure if I really did. I let out a shaky breath and continued, "But what about—"

"But nothing, Odango," Seiya cut me off. "And say destiny, or fate, or whatever you want to call it does exist? Then couldn't it be fate that has brought me here to you?" he finished, almost pleading.

"Seiya…" I could only whisper in response.

"Odango" he responded quietly, "I know it's no secret, but I need to tell you. I'm in love with you, Usagi." I simply stared at him as he continued, unsure of what to say. "I love you more than anyone or anything I have loved in my entire life. It's terrifying," he chuckled.

My breath caught in my throat, and I had no voice. Yet, I found myself wanting to respond. Wanting to say…

Before my thoughts went any further, Seiya moved toward me and kissed me softly on the lips. He drew away slowly and looked in my eyes. I stared back, swimming in his gaze, his blue eyes deep and shimmering. His eyes then widened as I suddenly pressed my mouth against his, kissing him passionately. Our lips pushed and pulled at one another, the kiss deepening almost instantly. I wound my fingers into his hair, as his hands roamed from my back to my waist and then back again. I let out a small moan and Seiya pushed hard against me in response. We were all arms, hands, and mouths, tangled up in one another for several minutes.

We pulled away from one another, dizzy and out of breath. "Seiya, I—" I began to whisper. "I—"

My confession was cut off abruptly by a banging at the door.

"What the…" Seiya muttered as he stood up to get the door.

Seiya opened the door to find a flustered-looking Yaten. "What is it?" Seiya asked.

"Some fans broke into the studio upstairs and totally ransacked our stuff!" he yelled angrily. "We need to go take inventory—see what's missing. We'll probably have to file a police report!" he finished with a pout.

Seiya turned to me with an already apologetic look on his face.

I smiled in understanding. "Go, I can get myself home. We'll talk later."

"Thank you," he sighed. "I'll make it up to you! I'll call you later."

I nodded before he exited the room, and I was left alone in my thoughts.

"Hmmm," I sighed to myself. "Choose my own destiny…"

* * *

It was two weeks before Christmas and the air outside was frigid as ever. I pulled my coat tighter around myself as walked. I quickened my pace, wanting to get out of this cold as soon as possible. As I approached his apartment building, I held my breath. For some reason I was almost frightened to go in. I pushed my feelings aside, though, and entered the lobby. After finding the elevators, I entered the first available one and pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. My heart began to pound as I approached his floor. I clasped my hands together and, in an effort to calm myself, tried to concentrate on the soft elevator music that was playing. Suddenly there was a light ding, and the doors slowly slid open.

I slowly walked to the end of the hallway, my breath echoing in my ears, and turned to stand in front of the door to my right. It was labeled "Penthouse C." I knocked softly and waited. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Usagi? You came."

"Hi, Seiya," I replied with a small smile.

"Come in," he said while gesturing, and I walked shyly into the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to me...

There was a knock at the front door of my house. Inside, my mother yelled an automatic, "Just a moment!" as she walked to the door. She opened it and a genuine look of surprise appeared on her face.

"Mamoru-san! Well this certainly is a surprise! Come in," she said warmly.

"Thank you," Mamoru replied.

"What are you doing here?" my mother asked excitedly.

"Well, I have a few weeks off for winter vacation, so I thought I'd surprise Usagi."

"Oh, Mamoru! She'll be so excited when she sees you," Mom told him.

Mamoru laughed and replied, "Yeah, well, that's what I'm hoping. Is she home?" he asked.

"Oh, actually, Mamoru, you just missed her by a half an hour," she said sadly. "She's over at Seiya's."

"Seiya?" Mamoru asked confusedly.

"Yes. He's a friend of Usagi's from school."

"Oh..." Mamo-chan replied. "Well, um, do you have his phone number or anything? I really wanted to surprise Usako."

My mother thought for a moment. "No, I don't have his phone number, but I do have his address. I'm supposed to pick Usagi up later."

"Oh," Mamoru said, having an idea. "Well, I can pick her up."

"That would be wonderful," my mother said smiling. "Let me get the address for you."

As Mom went to find the address, Mamoru mumbled to himself, "Who is this Seiya guy?"

* * *

I stepped curiously into the apartment, scanning my surroundings. The living room was large and beautifully decorated. The room was furnished with rich cherry wood furniture and colored in warm earth tones. It was much more sophisticated than I had expected. I pulled my jacket off and I walked about the room holding it securely at my chest.

"Here, let me take that for you," Seiya said as he reached out for my coat.

I mumbled a 'thank you' and sat down on the couch. I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap, nervously. As I waited for Seiya to return, I began to glance around the apartment once again.

"Would you like a tour?"

I jumped slightly, then looked over my shoulder to see Seiya. "Sure," I said, standing up.

"I'm really glad that you came, Odango," he told me as he ran a hand through my hair.

"So am I," I replied blushing and smiling.

"Well, how about we start with my bedroom, then the game room, and finish with the kitchen?" Seiya suggested.

"Sounds great! I can wait until we get to the kitchen!" I beamed.

Seiya laughed at my insatiable appetite and motioned for me to follow him. We walked down a long hallway decorated with pictures of the Lights until we reached a door with a large football poster on it. Seiya turned the doorknob and threw me back a smile.

"Well, this is my room."

I looked around in awe. His room was enormous! "Wow," was the only word I could mutter.

"Seiya, your room is amazing!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Here," he said as he pulled out a small, rectangular box with a bow on it.

"What is it?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Just open it!" he laughed.

As I began to open it, a strange ring began to sound through the house. "What is that?" I asked, covering my ears.

"It's the doorbell. I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

I turned my attention back to the gift as I carefully pulled off the lid. I gasped once I could see the box's contents. It was a thin gold necklace with a teardrop diamond solitaire hanging from it.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Seiya turned the front doorknob and opened the door. When he was met with a strange face, he awkwardly asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Mamoru looked Seiya over and replied, "Um, I think so...Is Usagi here?"

Seiya looked at Mamoru coldly, then suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Usagi's. Can I see her please?" Mamoru asked irritably.

"Sure. Come on in," Seiya said, standing back from the door. "Hold on," he continued, "I'll get her. She's in the bedroom," he finished.

"Bedroom?" Mamoru blanched.

"Yes," Seiya said coolly.

Mamoru stood in confusion. "Just what is going on here?"

"That's none of your business," Seiya replied defensively.

"Like hell it isn't," Mamoru said, raising his voice. "Usako!"

* * *

I held the necklace to my throat as I looked in Seiya's bedroom mirror. It really was beautiful! I can't believe Seiya bought me something so expensive...

"It's just like the one…" I mumbled to myself, thinking back to that shopping trip at the jewelry store that now seemed so long ago.

"Usako!"

The necklace fell from my fingers. That voice. That name. I quickly grabbed the necklace from where it had fallen, and ran toward the living room.

My feet flew down the marble hallway, barely touching the ground as I ran. 'Could it be?' I thought, confused, and strangely nervous.

I reached the entrance to the living room, and there he was. Mamoru, this person who now seemed like a ghost of a man, stood before me in the flesh. Hearing my footsteps, Mamoru whipped around to spot me, meeting my gaze.

"Mamo-chan?" I nearly whispered, tears stinging my eyes. I walked to where Mamoru and Seiya were standing, closing the gap between us.

"Usako?" Mamoru questioned, and I saw Seiya flinched at Mamoru's use of the endearment. "Who is this guy?" he asked accusingly.

I blinked out of my stupor and replied, "Mamo-chan, this is my friend, Seiya."

"Friend? Is that all?" Mamoru asked suspiciously. "Why were you in his bedroom, Usako? Is there going on between the two of you?" Just then his gaze shifted to my hands, still holding the gift box and diamond necklace. "What is that? Did he give that to you?" Mamoru asked, his voice becoming angry.

My gaze shot toward the necklace, "Yes, Mamoru, but, I-I," I fumbled my words, becoming nervous. The events of the past few months raced through my mind and I was over come with a sense of guilt. I looked up from my hands, and met Mamoru's eyes. My breath caught.

His eyes were like fire, full of rage and madness. I had never seen him like this. I was frightened, and I prayed Mamoru wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Mamo-chan, I-" he put his hand up to silence me, and I obeyed. I had no right to say anything right now.

I glanced back at Seiya, who had an equally hard look on his face, but some fear lurked in his eyes. Mamoru pointed an accusing finger at Seiya and held his pose a moment before speaking.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into," he said angrily and eerily quiet. "Not only did you insist on pursuing a relationship with a girl who you knew was not interested, but you pursued a relationship with a girl who was engaged-to me! I would VERY much like to kill you right now, but I know Usako doesn't care for violence."

I saw Seiya falter again at Mamoru's use of my pet name. His features then suddenly became livid.

"She may be YOUR fiancée, but you have NO right to be the recipient of her love," he said angrily and Mamoru flinched.

"How do you mean?" Mamoru asked curiously, and yet, strangely fearful.

"Where have you been?" Seiya asked, and Mamoru gave him blank look. "You have no idea what she's been going through these past few months. You don't know the hurt, the confusion she's been feeling. You haven't been here to hold her when she breaks down from the pain. I love her! She's knows I love her," he said glancing at me. "And do you know how she knows? Because I HAVE been by her side, and I have held her while she's cried. And, you know, I think that she truly did almost love me, but something was always holding her back. You. You, her one true love, her 'Prince'," he said contemptuously. "Some prince. She should have let go of you a long time ago."

"Seiya!" I screamed at him angrily. He looked at me, surprised. "Do not talk to him like that. Please." I looked at Mamoru and he smiled at me gratefully. I sighed. "Mamo-chan, I'm not going to lie to you. There is…something, between me and Seiya," I winced at the hurt look that crossed his face. "It's like he said, I was going through a rough time and I was alone. With you gone, I felt like I had no one. But then Seiya showed up. Don't get me wrong, I knew I would always have your love to give me strength and comfort, but you weren't writing and I hadn't talked to you in so long. Why didn't you write?" I finally asked on the verge of tears.

He looked at me sadly, guiltily. "I don't know," he whispered, "I guess, it was just too hard..." He looked at me intently. "Do you love him, Usa?" he asked me timidly.

I looked at Seiya and nodded. I heard Mamoru's sharp intake of air, trying to stifle the sob in his throat. At that moment, I took a deep breath, preparing myself to move forward. I looked at Mamoru tenderly, "I did."

He looked at me hopefully. "Did?"

"Seiya, I care for you very much-" I started.

"Odango, don't," he cut me off.

"No!" I said angrily. "Let me finish. I care for you, deeply. I did love you, maybe I still do. But, I'm IN love with Mamoru. He's my heart," I said, tears streaking my face.

"I don't believe you, Usagi. I can't." He walked toward me and gently grabbed hold of my arms. "Usa, I know you felt something deep with me, as I did with you. And I know you felt it when we kissed."

I winced as soon as that last word came out of his mouth.

"KISSED!" Mamoru yelled angrily.

"That's right," Seiya began arrogantly, "I kissed Usagi. And I do believe she enjoyed it."

I slapped a hand to my forehead, not believing what I had just heard.

I dared to steal a look at Mamoru, whose chest was heaving heavily. His fists were clenched tightly and his forearms were red, veins bulging.

"Usako," he said gritting his teeth, and I stiffened, "would you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Mamo-chan, no," I said sternly.

"Please. Usako. I just want to…talk, to Seiya. Alone."

I looked at him warily, but eventually nodded in consensus. "Fine," I said slowly, "but PLEASE behave yourselves," I finished, more to Mamo-chan than Seiya.

I gradually exited the room, closing the door to what appeared to be a game room carefully behind me. I could hear their muffled voices. One would speak, then the other. Then it seemed the speaking was getting louder and louder, until they were no longer talking, but shouting. I put my hand to the doorknob, but restrained myself from reentering the room. It was not until I heard the sound of clashing bodies that I burst into the room.

I screamed in horror and anger as I saw Mamoru and Seiya swinging violently at one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Well, this is the final chapter to this story! It feels really good to finally finish this story after an eight year hiatus :) I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to those of you who left comments!

Chapter 7

"Stop!" I screamed as Mamoru and Seiya threw punches at one another.

Seiya landed a punch to Mamoru's face, splitting his lip. In retaliation, Mamoru hit Seiya hard in the stomach, causing him to double over. They continued to swing at one another, neither wanting to be the first to let up.

"Stop this!" I cried again, tears in my eyes. As they ignored my cries and continued to fight, anger and frustration built up rapidly within me.

"I said STOP!" I yelled throwing my hands forward, along with a massive amount of white energy. The blast hit the two squabbling men, tossing Seiya to one side of the room and Mamoru to the other.

Mamoru and Seiya slowly turned their faces toward me, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"The two of you are acting like apes!" I huffed out in frustration. "Mamoru, go wait in the hallway."

"Usako! Absoutely not! If you think—"

"Mamoru, HALLWAY," I commanded, throwing him a heated look.

Mamoru swallowed hard, and slowly exited the apartment. I turned to Seiya, "Mamoru and I need to talk. I will call you later," I told him with a sigh.

"Odango," he called out and I turned to him. "What does this mean? Are you…"

"I don't know," I told him honestly. "I need to speak with Mamoru, and think some things over. I promise we will talk soon, though."

I turned quickly and left the penthouse, joining Mamoru in the hallway. Mamoru stood with his back against the hall wall. An expression of exhaustion and confusion graced his features. He slowly looked up to meet my gaze, and it was at the moment that the gravity of the situation hit me. Everything had changed between us…

"I think we need to talk," I said softly, tears filling my eyes once more.

Mamoru sighed, "I think we do."

* * *

We sat in silence, parked in Mamoru's car. I stared out the window in a daze before turning to look at Mamo-chan. He sat quietly, his head resting against the steering wheel. He suddenly let out a long sigh, and sat back against the driver's seat, tilting his head to look at me.

I smiled sadly, "Well, this isn't exactly what I imagined when I pictured your homecoming."

Mamoru chuckled a bit, "Me neither. How did we get here?" he asked sincerely.

I shook my head. "I don't know…" I furrowed my brow and looked at Mamoru once again. "Mamo-chan? Why didn't you write? Call?" He stiffened at my question. "Did you even read my letters?"

He nodded slowly. "The first couple…Then," he continued, a guilty expression on his face, "I just stopped."

"Why?" I pleaded.

Mamoru gripped the steering wheel and huffed dramatically, his discomfort apparent. "When I arrived in America, it was like everything had changed. For the first time in a long time I felt completely...free."

"Mamo-chan," I whispered.

"We've been bound by duty for so long now, to get of taste of life without that was, well, intoxicating. I felt like I could do anything, be anyone," he admitted, a faint smile on his lips. "Reading your letters just reminded me of everything that tied me down." He inhaled a sudden sharp breath, afraid he had revealed too much. "Usako, I…"

"It's okay, Mamo-chan," I assured him.

He put his hand on mine. "It was nice—for a while. Then, I started to feel empty. I missed you," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. "Even though I stopped opening your letters, I kept then all. So, about a week ago, I went through the entire stack. I read every one." He took his hand from mine and gripped the steering wheel once again. "When I read your final letter…I knew I had screwed up. I booked a flight home, so that I could make things right. I thought you would be upset, angry…but I never thought…" he trailed off.

"Mamo-chan, I never planned for anything like this to happen." For what felt like the tenth time today, I began to cry. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Mamo-chan shook his head. "Don't be. This is all my fault."

"Mamo-chan? You know that's not true!" I sniffled. "I am responsible for my own actions."

"I know, " Mamoru sighed, "but if I had only answered your letters…I know you would have never…Not if I had…" his voice cracked.

"Mamo-chan," I interrupted, "It's only natural that we question our futures, out destinies. It was bound to happen at one time or another. Better sooner than later," I said, wiping my dripping nose with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Destiny…" Mamoru replied, more to himself than to me. "That's such a heavy word."

I nodded in understanding. "Tell me about it."

"Regardless of it all," he began, taking me by the hand once again, "regardless of Seiya, Harvard, destiny—I love you, Usako."

"Mamo-chan," I wept, and he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"I'm not going back to Harvard, Usako. I'm home for good."

"But, Mamo-chan, what about your dream? You have to finish!" I told him wide-eyed.

"It just doesn't seem important anymore," he smiled. "This is what I want," he said, and then he kissed me gently on the lips.

It had been so long since we had kissed, it almost felt like we were kissing for the first time.

"The question is," he suddenly continued, "is this what you want? Do you want a future with me?"

I turned from Mamoru and stared out the windshield of the car, a thousand images flashing through my mind: Saying goodbye to Mamoru at the airport… Dancing with Seiya at his birthday party… Kissing Mamoru by the lake… Running in the snow with Seiya… Holding Mamoru as he died in the Negaverse… Kissing Seiya at the music studio… Seeing Tuxedo Kamen for the first time… Seiya seeing me transform into Sailor Moon… Serentity and Endymion… Lying with Seiya at the lodge… Crystal Tokyo… Chibi-Usa…

"Usako?" Mamoru asked, and I jumped, startled from my thoughts. "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

Seiya stood by the lake. I had asked him to meet me here, and he was right on time. His back was to me and the sun was setting behind him, causing the sky to burn with shades of yellow, red, and orange. When I was about 20 feet from where he stood, my walk suddenly halted. My heart pounded in my ears, my feet frozen to the ground. I was really going to do this, and I was suddenly terrified. I took a deep breath. I had to do this. I AM going to do this. Just as my procession toward him resumed, Seiya abruptly turned toward me, and I was frozen once more.

"Odango," he softly breathed.

I inhaled a shaky breath as he began to stride toward me. His walk concluded, leaving less than an arm's length between us. "So…" he began, and I detected what sounded like fear in his voice.

"Seiya…" I replied unsure of what else to say. I felt my throat tighten as tears threatened my eyes.

Seiya inhaled deeply, a sudden look of knowing crossing his features. "So…this is goodbye, isn't it?

I nodded slowly as my face creased in sadness and guilt. "Yes," I whispered.

Seiya turned away sharply. I held my breath, not sure whether he was going to scream at me, or walk away right then and there. He did neither. Seiya slowly turned back toward me, a mix of fear and sadness in his eyes, along with the threatening glimmer of tears.

"Seiya," I began and he only shook his head in response.

"I prepared myself for this. I KNEW you would choose him, but I guess I hoped…It doesn't matter now," he finished, his voice catching in his throat.

My hand automatically reached out to touch his arm at the sound of distress in his voice. He reached up and quickly caught my hand in his. I jumped slightly at his touch. He looked at me, pain in his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me toward him. I let out a surprised gasp, and my heart raced as I wondered what would happen next. Seiya pulled me close, and pressed his forehead against mine, his hands gripping my shoulders fervently. He let out a shuddering breath, and I knew he was on the verge of crying. Our mouths were only inches apart and I wondered if he was going to try to kiss me. However, before I even realized it, he pushed me away roughly, spun on his heel, and began to walk away.

The sudden realization that Seiya was literally walking out of my life hit me like a brick wall, and I let out a startled sob, unable to control it. Upon hearing my cry, Seiya stopped and turned to face me once more. We simply stared at one another for several moments, neither of us speaking or even moving. Never breaking our gaze I felt warm tears begin to slide down my cheeks. Seiya furrowed his brow, looking pensive. Then, all at once, he closed the short distance between us, wrapped me in his arms, and kissed me. The kiss was desperate as he pressed his lips against mine, squeezing me tightly as if I'd disappear. I reveled in the feeling of it, secretly hoping it would last just a little longer…

Seiya pulled away slowly, and looked me deep in my eyes. "Goodbye, Usagi…Odango," he whispered before drifting out of my arms. I felt instantly cold at the loss of his touch.

He walked away from me slowly, and I sobbed watching him go.

* * *

The whole gang had congregated at Rei's temple. It had been a long couple of days, and we all needed a relaxing night with friends. Minako had received word that the Three Lights had packed up suddenly to resume touring. I was slightly surprised, but hadn't expected Seiya to stick around anyway. Not after…

Rei prepared a feast of sorts, and we all dug in. I ate in near silence, but tried my best to participate in the chit chat and gossip. I stole an occasional glance at Mamo-chan, and he responded with a reassuring smile. After a massive dinner, I excused myself, needing some air and a few moments to myself.

"Usagi?"

Rei had found me sitting alone on the side of the temple.

"Usagi," she continued, "What are you doing here? It's freezing!" she exclaimed as she pulled her coat closed. "Dessert is being served inside, and trust me when I say your absence is felt," she finished teasingly.

I gave her a lopsided smile as I tried to covertly wipe my eyes.

"Usagi, are you crying?" Rei asked, concern in her voice.

I couldn't even muster up a voice to deny it. Instead, slow, steady tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Usagi, what is it?"

"It's nothing," I lied. "Really," I insisted, shaking my head. I quickly pulled my gaze away from Rei's and focused on my feet, dangling from the side of the worn bench I sat upon. Silence fell between us.

Rei moved toward me slowly, and sat beside me on the small wooden bench. A slight breeze blew, and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to protect myself from the cold.

I could feel Rei staring at me, brow furrowed in concern. "You're in love with him," she stated softly.

Refusing to meet her gaze, I nodded slowly before breaking into soft sobs.

Rei put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to cry harder. "Why did you let him go? Why didn't you tell him—"

"I made a choice," I said, cutting her off. "A choice that had to be made, for the greater good."

"Usagi…" Rei whispered, pain in her voice.

"We already have our futures mapped out, Rei. You know that. I have to marry Mamoru in order to become the queen that will save this world. Some sacrifices will need to be made along the way," I finished as my throat tightened.

"But Usagi, what about…what about your happiness?" she asked.

"I will be happy," I replied frankly.

"But maybe not as happy as—"

"Please, Rei!" I pleaded, tears stinging my eyes once more. "I just need to forget Seiya. I need to forget how my stomach tightened at the sight of him, how my body warmed when he touched me, how I felt when he kissed…" I took a deep breath, trying to push the thoughts from my mind.

"Do you have a tissue?" I finally asked.

Rei reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white handkerchief. "Here," she said, handing it to me.

"Thank you," I replied softly and proceeded to wipe the tears from my face.

We sat in silence a few moments more until we were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Usako?" Mamoru called from the front of the temple.

"Coming," I automatically replied.

I stood up and dusted off my skirt. I began to walk to join Mamoru, but after a few steps I paused and turned toward Rei. "You will speak of this to no one." It was more of a command than a request, but Rei nodded knowingly.

As I reached the front of the temple, I saw Mamoru standing with his hand outstretched. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and slid my hand into his.

The sun was beginning to set over the city, and as we walked down the steps of the temple, I realized that I was walking into a life that had not been chosen by me. Rather, I was walking into a life that had been chosen by destiny.

**The End.**


End file.
